After The Credits
by ATTHS
Summary: After Hollywood A.D., Mulder and Scully use the credit card Skinner gave them for a night out on the town. Hijinks ensue and sex, lots of delicious sex.
1. The Limo Ride

They walked off the film set, hand in hand. Both still giggling over the absurdity of the film based so loosely on their lives. What a joke it had become.

Mulder opened the door that lead them into the main studio lot. He held the door as Scully passed, letting go of her hand, placing it on her lower back. The lot was busy with people hurrying to different sets. For a second Mulder lost sight of Scully as a large group of people descended upon them. Dear god, it was a wall of muscly men, very scantily dressed, coming straight at him. Mulder stopped walking and waited for them to pass. He had to close his eyes as too much muscled men skin bumped him on all sides.

Scully turned when she noticed Mulder was not at her side. She looked back trying to find him in the crowd of people. She saw him attempting to make himself physically smaller as the throng of half naked men squished past him. She felt a giggle bubbling up as she saw his eyes close, most likely holding his breath, wishing they would hurry. She started walking back toward him.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with more flesh. This time of the female variety. About thirty exotically dressed women were hurrying past him. They all smiled as they passed and a few even touched his arms or even his chest. He couldn't help the goofy smile that came onto his face. As they passed, he turned and watched them go. They looked back at him, giggling and waving. He looked his fill and then turned around, face to face with an eyebrow quirked, arms crossed Scully.

"Coooo!" He exclaimed as he stopped himself short from plowing into her. "Jesus, Scully! You scared me."

"Hmm," she said with a tilt of her head. "Yeah Mulder, I saw that you were a bit.. distracted. You see something that catch your eye?"

"Me? What are you talk? I was simply waiting for the onslaught of half naked men to pass by," Mulder said, his face the picture of innocence.

"Uh huh," she said, rolling her tongue against her cheeks. "But the uh.. "onslaught" of half naked women was no trouble?"

"Scully, I am certainly not blind to the beauty of a woman's body. Especially when presented in such.. minimal packaging." Mulder said as he slid his hands into his pants pockets, a sheepish look on his face.

She stared at him, eyebrow firmly in place.

He looked in her eyes. Then down to her lips as he licked his own. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "However, it leaves not much to the imagination. It is so much more titillating wondering what could be under.. say.. a business suit..or even a little black dress... and then getting to use your hands, lips, and tongue to find out."

He straightened up and took a step forward. He had heard her quick gasp of breath. He didn't have to see her eyes to know they were dark with desire. He had been witness to it often enough recently to recognize it. He had seen it when he had kissed her into a daze, when she had trailed her hand down his arm as they left the office- the silent invitation to come over. When he had made an innuendo and she could no longer simply ignore him. And his most favorite, when she had looked up at him as he slid his cock into her. Every time her eyes were pools of desire from which he never wanted to escape. He would gladly drown in them, if it meant he could stay physically connected to her forever.

She was still standing there, arms crossed, but trying to control her racing heart and breathing. God, he could set her pulse racing so easily. Truth be told, he always could. But now.. now his whispers and closeness are not pushed away and called up later in her fantasies. Now his whispers fill her ears as he trails his fingers down her naked skin. As he squeezes her fingers when they leave work -telling her he will be over later. When he stands so close she can smell him, when he brushes against her and it's as if an electric current passes through them. Imagination no longer is needed because she knows how the crook of his neck smells and tastes. The way his body feels on every inch of hers. She shivers and turns around.

He has taken a few steps past her but has paused waiting for her to catch up. He is not looking at her, but he has his arm crooked out, knowing she will slip her arm through and join him. He waits and then feels her by his side. She surprises him and slides her hand down his arm and then laces her fingers with his, in his packet.

It makes him jump in surprise. This is different, they've never done this before. It feels so incredibly intimate. Considering the amount of time they have recently spent naked and sated, this small act shouldn't make his heart pound in his ears. Her small hand in his though, touching his thigh, so close to his groin.. god, he feels his cock start to stir. If she moved her fingers just a little, she might find a surprise.

He pulls their hands out of his pocket and clears his throat, but keeps their fingers locked together. "So.. uh.." he says as he licks his suddenly very dry lips. "That uh.. credit card.. what did you uh.. have in mind?"

He glances down at her and sees laughter in her eyes. Jesus, she is so beautiful. She is so happy tonight; her eyes are shining enough to light up a city.

"Well," she begins, her voice sounding like it did back in the studio lot; reminding him they were still young and alive. "What do you think about getting some food? That food at the cast party was a little too.. frou-frou for me. And, such small portions- such a waste of time. How about we grab a bite and maybe head to the beach?"

She suddenly grabbed his hand with both of hers and squished close to him as more people rushed past them. He felt her body press against him, her breast against his arm. Any thoughts he may have had, went right out of his head. All he wanted to do was fuck her senseless. Food? He could take it or leave it. The beach? He didn't care if he ever saw it again.

If he was honest, all he really wanted to do, was go back to the hotel and spend the next twenty four hours with her-naked. They could order some room service, that was food, right? Christ, he had spent seven years **not** being naked with her and he wanted to make up for lost time.

"Scully, you know, they have this amazing invention called room service. We could order in, maybe watch a movie.. whatever." He said nonchalantly, as if his only thought wasn't getting her out of her dress. Seeing which panty set she had on tonight; taking it off and making her come on his tongue.

They had reached the street where the limos sat waiting. Scully felt so happy and carefree, she needed to **do** something. As much as she enjoyed sex with Mulder, and oh god.. did she ever, she wanted more than that tonight. She knew if they went to the hotel, they would end up in bed, no food, until they were both satisfied with each other's bodies. God.. it made her wet to think about it, and she almost relented. But, she wanted to do something fun with Mulder that didn't involve being naked. Spend some time in the California ocean air.

She took her hand from his in case someone from the film was out here and was watching. Turning to him, she looked up at him and motioned for him to lean down. She stood on tiptoes at the same time and whispered in his ear.

"Mulder, I want to get some food, take a walk on the beach. Do something fun with this credit card from Skinner. A non-work activity that we can remember and enjoy. But Mulder," she puts her hands on his chest and trails them down to his waistband. "rest assured, you will definitely be coming inside me tonight. Hopefully, many times. And I am looking forward to coming on your tongue. You know how I enjoy that every time you do it. How wet you make me."

Mulder was breathing like a man who had just finished a marathon. As she stepped back, she gave him a sultry smile and waved to the limo driver. He grabbed her waist and put his mouth against her ear.

"Fucking hell, Scully.." he rasped hoarsely. "You don't play fair. I don't get to see how your body is responding, but mine is on full display. You're going to pay for this later."

Now it was her turn to breathe hard as she felt her core throb. She felt herself get even wetter. She knew how much the dirty talk affected him, just as it did to her. God, they had been mind fucking each other for years, no wonder they both got off simply from the other speaking. She had actually come just from Mulder talking to her the first time they had sex. He hadn't touched her. Just told her what he wanted to do, how he would do it, and how amazing it would feel when he did. After she had had a mind blowing orgasm, he had made good on all he had promised. Slowly and with immense care.

He began to straighten up and attempt to conceal his arousal, just as the limo reached them, she whispered back to him, "You can't see it, it's true, but rest assured that I am positively drenched. Good thing I decided to wear panties.."

The limo driver stood there and cleared his throat. Scully turned toward him with a million dollar smile. Mulder felt his knees actually go weak and he turned his back to the both of them. He was painfully hard and knew it was going to be difficult to hide. He took off his jacket, commenting on the heat. He kept his jacket in front of his crotch as he heard Scully and the driver discussing places to eat.

"Mulder," she called in a voice as sweet as honey. As if she hadn't just told him she wanted him coming inside her later. That she wanted to come on his tongue. God, she was a vixen. "What do you feel like eating?" Her eyes were dancing with mirth. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He stared daggers at her.

She was trying so hard not to laugh. She knew exactly where his mind had gone with that question. She smiled so happily at him, he smiled back. "Whatever you want is fine with me, Scully," he said. He really didn't care. If she was happy, then so was he.

After some discussion with the driver, they decided on a Mexican place that boasted serving the best guacamole. Bonus, it was close to the beach.

Scully climbed in the car and slid across the seat. Mulder slid in after her. He kept his jacket on his lap, still keeping himself covered. As they began to drive away, she kicked off her shoes and he reached up and untied his tuxedo tie. This one was worse than the every day ties he had to wear. He pulled the tie out of his collar and put it in his pocket. He undid the first few buttons and then rested his head on the back of the seat, turning toward Scully.

She had been watching him. He looked so handsome in his suit, but watching him loosen himself from the confines of it, was sexy as hell. She recalled all the late nights, on so many cases, when he would sit across from her with his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up. She saw him smirk. She knew he knew where her mind had gone.

Two weeks ago, they barely made it further than her entryway, before they were on the floor engaging in fast, frantic sex. They had been on a case, a tough one. They had agreed to no physical activities while working. God, but it was difficult. This was still so new, it was hard to keep their hands off each other.

He had walked her upstairs after catching all the flirty sexy eyes she was throwing his way. After they had walked in, she pushed him into the door and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Clothes had been ripped off, bodies caressed, completion achieved.

After, she held him close, still joined, on the hard floor, uncaring and unwilling to have him move. She stroked her nails up his back and in his hair. Mulder had been surprised by her eagerness, but incredibly pleased. He murmured so to her as he lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath. She had given a low chuckle and told him it had been how he was dressed. His sleeves rolled up, his tie hanging down. All these years how sexy she found him when he had sat there with her, dressed in the same way. How she had had to stop herself so many times from climbing in his lap and fucking him senseless. Now though, she had said with a thrust of her hips, feeling him stir inside her, now she could do something about it.

She breaks from her memory as she hears Mulder asking the driver a question, never taking his eyes off hers. "So, about twenty minutes?"

"Give or take," the driver replied.

"It's been kind of a long night. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to close the partition so we can rest a little," Mulder said, his eyes burning a fire into hers. He didn't wait for an answer, just put the partition up.

"Mulder," Scully started to say, but was cut off by his mouth on hers.

He kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of her lips. He licked across her lips and pushed his tongue inside. He buried his hand in her hair as she shifted to climb onto his lap. She straddled him as their kiss deepened. He held onto her hip and kept one hand in her hair, anchoring her to him.

God, she loved kissing him. She had spent so long glancing at those full lips, wondering how they would feel on her mouth and her body and now she had access to them any time. He was an amazing kisser, making her knees weak and body tingle.

He broke away, catching his breath. Then began kissing her jaw, her neck, sucking her earlobe.

"Mulder," she murmured as she rocked her hips against him. "You need to move your coat."

His head snapped back and he looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked looking innocent and sinful at the same time. "Did you think you could kiss me like that and I wouldn't want more?"

"Thought about it, but didn't expect it," he said as he brought his hand to her inner thigh. His thumb stroking small circles, setting her skin on fire. His hand starts to creep up. Jesus Christ, he can feel her heat already. He pushes her dress up and his thumb brushes across her panties. God, she wasn't lying, they're drenched.

She gasped when he touched her and threw her head back. He rubbed his thumb across again and she whimpered. His other hand reached for the zipper of her dress.

"Mulder," she said grabbing his hand from her zipper and bringing it to her breast instead. "We don't have time for that. Fast, hard. I want you inside me. Move your coat. Get your pants open."

She climbed off him and stood bent over enough to work her panties off. He watched her with lust in his eyes, but didn't move. Goddamn, she was truly the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

She held her panties in her hand and looked at him. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at his lap. He grabbed his coat and tossed it without a care. He started to struggle with his button and zipper, never taking his eyes off her. Standing there with her panties in her hand, knowing how wet she was, made him incredibly hard.

He finally got his pants open. He raised up enough to pull them down over his hips, taking his boxers with him. His cock sprang out and he grabbed a hold of it, stroking. She bit her lip as she watched him touch himself. It was so hot, watching him do that.

She had urged him to let her watch him one night. Watch how he liked to touch himself so she could learn what he enjoyed. Just before he had come, she had taken him in her mouth and swallowed every drop. Their love making that night had been hot and dirty. They said filthy things to each other and tried many different positions and places in her apartment. Scully had lost track of how many times she had come. It had felt like she had a nonstop orgasm. Never had anyone made her feel so wild and carnal as he did. He knew exactly how to touch her, to make her scream, make her wet, make her come. It was like he had a guidebook to her erogenous zones. Even from the very first time, he played her body like a well tuned instrument.

She stepped toward him and straddled him again, her knees on the leather seat. She pulled her dress up to her waist, still holding her panties in one hand. Mulder looked down at her body as he continued to stroke his cock. He could see her pussy glistening with her juices and his cock throbbed.

She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted up higher and closer to him. He looked back up at her as he ran the head of his cock across her slit.

"Fuuuuuuuck," she breathed out, staring down at him. "Jesus, Mulder. Oh my god..."

He pushed the head in as she started to sink down. They both hissed at the contact. She was so wet, he slid to the hilt with one thrust. She sat flush against him as they tried to control their breathing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her mouth on his ear. "We have about ten-fifteen minutes before this car stops and we need to be presentable. Think you can make me come in about seven minutes, Agent Mulder?" She raised off his hard cock, her pussy slick and tight around him.

"No, Agent Scully," he said as he slammed her back down. "I think I can make you come in five."

With speed and agility she didn't anticipate, she found herself on the her back on the floor with Mulder still deep inside her. He began to pound into her, her legs wrapped around his hips. He bent down and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He knew that she liked that. She had told him, the feel of his tongue in her mouth while his cock was inside her, made her feel like she she was being fucked at both ends. She called him, after he had left one night, and told him how she gotten her vibrator and fucked herself with it while thinking of his cock and tongue. He had stroked himself to an orgasm as she told him how it had felt.

He stroked his tongue in and out as he did his cock. He felt her tighten her legs around him and her internal muscles gripped him. He knew it wouldn't be long for either of them.

Scully reached under his shirt and scratched her nails down his back, landing on his ass and pulling him close. She could feel her orgasm coming on. Christ, it didn't take much. With other lovers, she had needed more.. everything. But with Mulder.. Jesus.. she seemed on the cusp all the time. Seven years was a long time to deny physical needs, true, but it was more than that. They were connected in so many ways, that sex just added to it. Made it better. God.. so much better.

"Three minutes, Mulder," she said as she pulled her mouth from his. "I'm close... so close. Talk to me.. I need to hear your voice."

"Mmm Scully, three minutes is more than enough time. I'm close too. God, you feel so good, Scully. Every time.. so good. Do you need.." he trailed off as he brought his hand to her clit. He started to rub and she stopped him.

"I.. no.. just.. just..harder.. faster. Talk to me. Your voice makes me come. Your voice.."

He swelled inside her as he started pounding faster and harder. He moved his hands down and cradled her head. He leaned close to her ear. "Scully.. god.. I am so close. Oh.. god.. do that again.. yeah.. do you feel how hard I am? How hard you make me? Oh Scully.. you just got so wet. I felt it.. come on Scully.. come for me. One minute Scully. Come Scully.. come..," he nipped just below her ear as his thrusts became faster and sloppier.

Scully scraped her nails up his back and dug them in his shoulder blades. She cried out as his words brought her over the edge. She felt herself coming and him right behind. He kept thrusting as he emptied himself inside her. He kissed her again as he felt her pulsing and releasing around him. She was humming against his lips, her body thrumming. God, he was so good at this. So good. A couple more thrusts and they were still.

Mulder raised his head and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a happy smile on her face.

"Time's up, Scully," he said with a smile of his own.

She opened her eyes and chuckled. "Five minutes on the dot, Mulder. You're good."

He waggled his eyebrows at her as he began to pull back and then out of her. On his knees, he looked around and found some linen napkins. He wiped himself off and then pulled his boxers and pants back up, but didn't button them. He then turned and used the napkin to gently wipe up Scully. He reached up and took her panties out of her hand and moved to her feet to slide them back up her legs. They were still damp, but better than nothing.

"Up," he said as he got them to her hips. She lifted her hips and he slid them into place. He pulled her up and pulled her dress back down. She felt weightless and blissful. She reached over and started tucking Mulder's shirt back into his pants.

"I can do that," he said, as he moved her hands away. She turned and grabbed her shoes as she sat down. She slid them on as she watched him tuck his shirt in and button his pants. He put the napkin he used on them in his pocket, planning to throw it out when he found a trash can. He looked at her and they both grinned. She smoothed her hair and started to take out her headband.

"Leave it," he said, reaching for her arm to stop her from removing it. "You look so adorable with it on."

She smiled again and left it in place. He picked his jacket up and put it back on, no longer needing to hide his erection.

She rolled the window down, telling him to do the same. "It's stuffy.. and it smells like sex in here," she says as he gives her a questioning look. He nods his head, smiling, obliging her as he sits next to her. She reached over and locked their fingers together.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice. "That's one.."

"One?" He asked her, confused. Rubbing his thumb across the inside of her palm.

"Of many," she said nodding, watching his thumb.

He looked at her with a frown, not understanding her meaning. The limo was beginning to slow down and he looked out the window. She tugged on his hand so he would look at her. "I told you earlier.." she leans close, kisses his cheek, and whispers in his ear. "You will hopefully be coming inside me many times tonight... so.. that's one.."

She sits back, keeping her eyes on him, as the limo stops completely. He leans in and kisses her softly. "In that case, I promise it's not the last of the night."

The door opens and he pulls back from her, reaching for her hand to step out of the car.


	2. The Mexican Restaurant

Chapter 2

 **The Mexican Restaurant**

The Mexican restaurant is packed. Apparently it is a very popular place. There is a band playing upbeat Spanish music and people are dancing. Laughter is ringing out as well as people singing along loudly to the band.

Mulder pushes his way through the crowd trying to get to the hostess stand. Scully walks behind him-beaming, looking around at the atmosphere of the restaurant. This was exactly what she wanted. Happiness, light, enjoyment. She can smell the salty ocean air and the delicious smell of spicy Mexican food. This place would be perfect.

"Hola!" the hostess greets them. She smiles at Mulder. "How many for tonight, sir?"

"Two," he responds as he turned to look back at Scully. She is watching the band on the outdoor patio with a huge smile on her face. He turns back to the hostess with a smile of his own. "Any chance we could sit on the patio?"

"Well, it's pretty full right now. We had a wedding reception here earlier and some people have stayed behind. The bride and groom are still here, so some don't want to leave until they do. Of course, some of them are pretty drunk.. so," she laughs and shakes her head. "But let me check for you."

Mulder nods and steps back toward Scully. He walks up behind her and puts his hand on her hip. He runs his thumb in slow circles and breathes in the scent of her hair. She leans back and lightly rests her body against his.

"Sir?" the hostess calls.

He steps away and walks back to the hostess.

"There is a couple leaving. We just need to clean the table and it will be ready for you. Give me five minutes." She smiled and walked away.

He walks back to Scully. She is slowly swaying her body to the music. Her eyes are closed and she is smiling. He looks at her, his heart pounding. She is so beautiful. He has always thought so, of course. No one could deny it.

This past year though, it's like a switch had been flicked. She was different. **They** were different. After he had told her she was the one friend who told him the truth, his constant, his touchstone, things were different. Not right away, but slowly.

She would laugh at his jokes and not just roll her eyes. She smiled more. Seemed to touch him more, stay close. Made jokes of her own which he craved like a drug. She invited him over more, or lingered at his apartment. But then, sometimes she would pull away. Beg off at the end of the day, saying goodbye, and he wouldn't hear from her-sometimes all weekend.

He didn't understand it. Not until she came to him after she had told him of Daniel and fallen asleep on his couch.

"Sir, the table is ready for you now," the hostess says, breaking him from his thoughts. She stands waiting, holding the menus in her hands.

Mulder taps Scully on the hip and her eyes flew open. He jerks his head and steps toward the hostess. She grabs his fingers and squeezes. He looks back at her.

"You go find the table," she steps closer and put her hand in his pants pocket. He jumps at the contact. She fumbles her fingers around, and when she pulls her hand out, he saw she held in a tight ball, the napkin he had placed there. She raises her eyebrows at him and leans forward. He tilts toward her. "I can feel you dripping out of me. I have to clean up. Be right back." He growls low at her and shakes his head. She smiles and turns away.

He watches her walk away, swinging her hips, knowing he was watching. He shakes his head again and follows the hostess to the table. The music is louder up close, but the atmosphere is catching. Mulder looks at the other patrons as he walks by. He sees the bride and groom laughing and drinking. The groom wraps his arms around his bride's waist and whispers something to her that makes her throw her head back and laugh. Mulder smiles at them, but he feels an ache he cannot discern.

"Here we are," the hostess places their menus down. "Hope you enjoy your meal. If..if it gets too loud or rowdy, let me know." She looks at him and nods.

"This will be fine, thank you," Mulder says to her as he sits down. He glances at the menu as his stomach gives a loud grumble. Scully is right. The food at the party was not enough. Now that he can smell the spices and see the choices, he realizes he is actually very hungry. He sets the menu down, he will wait for her to order.

He stands again and takes his coat off, draping it on the back of his chair. He unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them up to his forearms. He unbuttons one more button on his shirt and sits back. He rolls his neck and feels the satisfying crack.

What an absolute joke that movie turned out to be. Truth be told, he figured it would be cheesy, but not **that** bad. Jesus. It was as if they took a gigantic shit on everything he believed in. And Scully being in love with Skinner? Ha! Federman had to have thrown that in there for the "Skinman." Ridiculous. He shakes his head, crosses his arms, takes a large breath and lets it out.

"Playing with fire a bit there, don't you think Mulder?" Scully asks as she runs her fingers from his shoulder to his bare forearm. She raises her eyebrows at him and grins. She takes off her jacket and sits opposite him.

"Gotta give the lady what she likes. She may go looking elsewhere if I don't. Perhaps.. to the Skinman's office?" He asks as he lays an arm across the table, his wrist turned up.

Scully snorts back a laugh as she scrapes her nails across his forearms. He holds her wrist loosely in his hand. She runs her fingers to his wrist and then his fingers. She gives them a squeeze as she catches the waiter's eye, then releases them to lock them with her own.

"The Skinman couldn't handle this lady, Mulder," turning her eyes to him. They are like molten lava and he feels himself burning, melting away.

"Buenos noches!" their waiter exclaims as he arrives at the table. "Como esta mi amigos? How are you this evening my friends?" he was a loud jovial man. Scully smiles at him and he winks. Mulder sits back and crosses his arms again, a look of amusement on his face.

"We haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet, but we heard this was the best place for guacamole."

"Si, si. Mi amigos guacamole es muy bien. The best!"

Scully laughs and flashes him a gorgeous smile. "Well then, we'll start with that and some chips. Oh, we'll also take two shots of your best tequila. And, do you have really big margaritas?"

"Oh, señora! Yes. You won't find small drinks here!" he laughs and says something in rapid Spanish to the table next to them. Everyone laughs. Scully smiles.

"We'll take two of those then- on the rocks, the two shots, and the guacamole and chips."

"Yes, I will bring them right out. Your wife has excellent taste," the last comment directed at Mulder, as he walks away to get their order.

"Oh, she's.. we're.. I'm.." Mulder stutters out, looking at the waiter. He looks back at Scully, but she just shakes her head with a smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"Not the first time that's happened, nor the last, I'm sure," she says as she picks up her menu.

"Shots and a margarita, Scully? Are you trying to get me drunk? Have your way with me?" he leers at her as he picks up his own menu.

She smiles and looks up at him. She just stares at him and doesn't say anything. He feels her foot graze his leg. He shakes his head and gives her a stern look.

"Dana.. " he says through gritted teeth, letting her know he is serious.

She rubs her lips together to keep from laughing, but she moves her foot. He huffs at her and she hears him muttering under his breath as he disappears behind his menu. She caught the word "vixen" and her smile grows.

He has called her that before and it had made her laugh. It was a few days after they had been together the first time that he brought it up again. They were cleaning up from dinner at his apartment and he said that vixen was the perfect word for her. She had rolled her eyes and jokingly called him sexist. He was adamant that it wasn't that, and pouted thinking she would think that of him.

He explained that while the definition of a vixen was a woman who was sexually attractive, that wasn't the whole story. Although, he had said with a lustful gleam in his eyes, it was the absolute truth.

A vixen, in his minds was a woman who knew what she wanted, how to ask for it, and didn't let anyone get in her way of achieving her goal- sexual or otherwise. But, he'd said with a waggle of eyebrows, in her case, he meant it strictly sexually. He had never thought of her as a vixen in her career. Until she had told him what she wanted from him when they were together, he had not had that image in his head. However, her knowing and telling what she wanted was sexy as fucking hell.

He had snagged her by the waist and kissed her until her knees were weak. When he pulled back his eyes were twinkling. Plus, he'd added in a sly voice, his breath mingling with hers, foxes and vixens belong together. He had winked at her, slapped her on the ass, and turned to walk into the kitchen. She had tugged him back by the belt loop of his jeans. They had ended up having sex on his dining room table before retreating to his bedroom; the dirty dishes forgotten in the sink.

"Here we are señor and señora. Drinks and our famous guacamole!" the waiter exclaims as he sets their food and drinks on the table. Scully shakes her head to clear the memory she had wandered into.

The food is set between them and drinks for each in front. The margaritas are huge. Scully's eyes widen as she considers drinking the whole thing. She knows she **can** but she's going to need some food in her to soak up the alcohol. She looks at Mulder and he laughs.

"Señora, hope you enjoy the drinks. Have you decided what you want to eat?" he winks at her again and waits for her order.

"Oh.." she had been lost in her sexy memory and hadn't actually looked at the menu. "I'll have... the chicken enchiladas, with rice, and sour cream on the side."

Mulder raises his eyebrows and looks at her, glad to hear her ordering a hearty meal. Usually she gets a salad or something light.. and then takes from his plate.

"Excellente! And for you señor?"

"I'll have the steak fajitas, rice, beans, sour cream, and extra tortillas." He takes Scully's menu and hands them both to the waiter.

"Excellente! Wonderful choices. It will be up soon."

Scully looks at the waiter as he walks away indecision on her face. She wishes she'd looked more at the menu because the fajitas sound delicious.

"We can share," Mulder says seeing the look on her face. She smiles at him and reaches for their shots. She hands him his.

"A toast," she says. "To what I hope will be a truly terrible flop of a movie. To the Skinman, for his horrible taste in friends. To us, for putting up with this shit in the first place."

They clink their glasses together and drink down the tequila. They both cough as they feel the alcohol burn their throats and chests.

"Jesus.. that's strong," Scully wheezes reaching for her margarita and taking a big drink. "Oh god.. that's worse. Bad decision." She coughs more, laughing at the same time. She clutches her chest and takes another deep breath. "Woo.. should we get another?"

Mulder has tears in his eyes, both from the drink and watching how Scully reacted to hers. "Pretty sure these will be enough, Scully," he chuckles, wiping his eyes. "You mentioned something about "one of many" in the limo. If you are still interested in that.." he shrugs his shoulders and then leans in toward her, his arms crossed on the table, his voice low. "These drinks are more than enough. I don't need any extra stimulus." He stares at her watching her swallow hard, her hands still on her chest.

She feels her body respond to his words. God.. his voice.. his words. It's not even overly sexual, and still he makes her wet.

"Well then," she says as she takes another big sip of her margarita, smiling coyly at him. "I suppose these will be sufficient."

Mulder smiles and reaches for the chips and guacamole. He takes a big scoop and shoves it in his mouth. She watches him chew and notices he had a small bit of guacamole on the side of his mouth. She reaches over and wipes it off with her thumb. She puts her thumb in her mouth and keeps her eyes on him as she slowly sucks her thumb in and out.

He feels his cock stir as he watches her. God.. she is such a tease. He knows how her mouth feels around him while he strokes his cock in and out. How wet her mouth is, how her tongue swirls around his head, how she takes him in deep and sucks with the perfect amount of pressure. God, he wants her so badly. If he wasn't absolutely sure they wouldn't be arrested, he would throw her on this table and bury himself inside her. Making her scream with the orgasm he would drive out of her.

She sees his eyes darken and his breathing become heavy. God, he's so fucking sexy. If she was sure they wouldn't be noticed, or arrested, she would crawl under the table and take him in her mouth. Her mouth waters at the thought of his cock sliding in and out. She loves feeling him swell and pump into her mouth. Hearing him pant her name as she sucks, licks, and strokes him. Loves the heavy feel of his balls in her hand, squeezing them lightly as she takes him as deep as she can. She loves swallowing every drop as he cries her name.

She releases her thumb and takes a big drink before reaching for a chip. He grabs her wrist quickly and tightly. He stares at her and then brings her wrist to his lips. He kisses, then licks, and nips at her pulse.

"Fox," she says in the same tone he used on her earlier.

He gives her an innocent look, but releases her wrist. She growls under her breath, but smiles at him. She grabs a chip and a smaller scoop of guacamole. Just then, the band starts to play a song the crowd really enjoys. Scully turns before she eats her chip and sees all the people clapping and getting up to dance.

"Must be a popular song," she says turning back toward Mulder. She starts to bring the chip to her mouth when a man approaches their table.

It is the groom and he is looking at Scully with a huge grin on his face. She shoots a look to Mulder, but he looks just as surprised as she does.

"Señora! Buenos noches! I hate to interrupt your evening, but I would like to ask you if you would honor me with a dance." He rocks back on the heels of his feet. Scully stares at him open mouthed and befuddled.

He looks to Mulder. "If it is all right with your husband, of course."

Mulder sits back and crosses his arms. He grins at Scully. "The decision is completely up to her." He doesn't correct him, but smiles at Scully and shrugs his shoulders.

Scully feels her cheeks warm. Whether from the way Mulder is smiling at her, the fact that a stranger wants to dance with her, he was mistaken **again** for her husband, or from the alcohol settling in her belly, she's not sure. She sees Mulder's grin become one of amusement-as if daring her to do it, knowing she will most likely say no. Well.. just watch this buddy, she thinks.

She sets her chip down, stands up, brushes her hands together, turns to the groom, and gives him a dazzling smile. "I would love to dance with you." She extends her hand to him as his face splits into a grin. She ignores the huff of surprise she hears from Mulder. The groom holds onto her hand and walks her to the dance floor. Mulder is left staring after her.

The groom is met with applause and whistles of appreciation. Scully feels her cheeks warm again. This time she knows it's from the alcohol more than anything. She can feel it hot in her belly. She never did eat anything and after that wonderful limo ride, she should have more in her stomach than tequila. She doesn't care. She feels good, liquid courage and all that.

The bride has found a partner of her own and she has brought him to the dance floor. More shouts and clapping from the crowd.

The groom introduces himself as Jaime then places his right hand on Scully's waist and holds her other in his left. Mulder can see them standing there. Just before they began dancing, Mulder sees him say something to Scully. She smiles and throws her head back laughing. He can hear her over the music. God, he loves to hear her laugh. He didn't hear it nearly as often as he would have liked.

They start to dance and Mulder can see she is still smiling, a radiant smile. She catches his eye and she winks at him. He feels his stomach clench. God, he loves her so much.

They have been together for seven years now. Seven years of partnership, flights, nights in hotel rooms, all night diners, in cars with no heat or too much, in hospitals-god, too many hospitals. He knows her better than anyone and vice versa. No one makes him feel the way she does.

Before they ever moved their relationship to a sexual one, he loved her. If he was honest with himself, he's been in love with her on some level since their first case. She listened to him, she didn't run away, she didn't make fun of him, defended him, fought alongside him.

When they had been separated, he felt like a part of him was missing. As if the right side of his body had been removed. He no longer had someone to talk to, to believe in him, to validate that he wasn't some nut screaming st the heavens. He was back to being a pariah. She made him whole and kept him honest, just like he told her so long ago.

He had felt so broken and alone without her. Their secret meetings the only thing keeping him going. When she had been taken, traded for Duane Barry, as if she were an object, his life had stopped. He was empty, a shell of a person. He forgot to eat, didn't sleep, felt.. numb every second. Not knowing where she was, what was happening to her, if he would ever see her again.

Out of nowhere, she was returned. Days of uncertainty and worry. He was sure that she had been returned just so he could watch her die. As if whoever took her, found delight and pleasure in watching them both suffer. When he got the call that she was awake, he felt the weight lift off his chest. The weight that had threatened to suffocate him, to drown him, to rip his heart open and leave him bleeding on the floor.

After they were back in their basement office, there were many other times that her life was threatened. The possibility that she could be taken from him: Donnie Pfaster, Robert Modell, Gerry Schaunz, Ed Jerse, her cancer, her summons to a bridge she'd never heard of, being abducted again, Padgett, fucking zombies.

Jesus Christ. Mulder rubs a hand down his face as the thought of every time he could have lost her settles in his mind. So much has happened to her, been done **to** her, and yet she stays. She should have left him years ago.

God.. he would have died if she did. How fucked up is that? Wanting her to have a better life than what he can offer, but knowing it would kill him if she actually did. If she found a man to settle down with, marry, have kids.. He feels his chest tighten.

He hears her laugh again and looks up at her. She is dancing with a new partner now, still smiling radiantly. The bride and groom are trading partners, everyone smiling and laughing. He doesn't know if this is the same song or it's been a couple songs. He's been lost in his thoughts and the music has begun to blend together.

He sees another man take a turn dancing her around the floor. He feels a pang- jealousy? Sadness? He can't place it, but he is on his feet before he realizes what he is doing. He weaves his way through the crowd, his eyes never leaving her.

He reaches her and taps her partner on the shoulder. He turns and Scully's eyes light up seeing Mulder standing there.

Mulder smiles at her partner and places his hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, I can see you are enjoying yourself, but would you mind if I danced with this beautiful woman?" He turns his gaze to Scully and her stomach flips. He is looking at her the way he does when he is inside her. His eyes are dark, desirous.. god, it makes her even wetter.

The man dancing with Scully smiles and backs away. Mulder puts his hand on Scully's waist and reaches for her hand then tucks their hands to his chest. They have not stopped looking at each other. Scully feels her heart pounding and every spot Mulder is touching feels like fire. He makes her dizzy with desire.

Mulder can feel his blood rushing in his ears. He doesn't hear the music, just starts to sway slowly. Her body is flush against him and he can feel heat at every connection point. This is not a new feeling; he'd always burned when he touched her. Now though, he's felt her soft skin, in every imaginable spot. He is hooked on her.

"Well Mulder," she says with a gleam in her eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take to get you over here. What were you thinking about for so long over there by yourself?"

"Oh, you know Scully," he says in a nonchalant manner. "Conspiracies, plots to overthrow the government, if Elvis is REALLY dead, Lord Kinbote. The usual thoughts that go through anyone's mind. Isn't that what **you** were thinking about?" He looks at her and grins.

She laughs and Mulder feels his heart skip a beat. God, he loves her.

The music changes into a slow melody and Mulder pulls her closer. She rests her head on his chest and he rests his on her head. She breathes in his scent and closes her eyes. God, she loves him.

Mulder runs his fingers lightly in circles along her lower back. His hand slides a little lower and he feels her gasp. He smiles and brings his hand to a more respectful area. Her fingernails graze his skin through his shirt and he groans. He feels her laugh into his chest. Tit for tat, Mulder, he can almost hear her say.

"You," he says against her hair.

"Hmm? Me what?" She asks him, confused.

He squeezes her hand and holds her tighter. "I was thinking about you."

"Mulder," she starts, her voice low.

But he needs to tell her, she needs to know. Sometimes, it's easier to speak the truth when your face is hidden. He draws on that courage, or possibly cowardice.

"Scully, I was thinking about you," he tells her, his mouth still on her hair. "About all the times I've almost lost you. How fucking insane you are for staying with me. How I wish you could have had a life you deserve- a happy husband to come home to, the kids to fill your home.. you happy and whole. No sicknesses or abductions." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hears her breath catch and he knew she is crying.

"I thought of how you leaving would affect me, how I would cope. How fucking selfish is that, Scully? To wish you happiness, but harbor anger toward you if you did?" He takes a shuddering breath and feels on the verge of tears himself. God.. this was not what he wanted to happen when he joined her out here. He wanted to be flirty and get her aroused by his charms. He's such an asshole.

Scully buries her face in his chest and he can feel her tears on his shirt. She let go of his hand and wrapped her other arm around his waist. They are clinging to each other more than dancing at this point.

He holds her to him and kisses her hair. He's such a fuck up. She said she wanted a fun night out. And here he is laying this shit at her feet, again. Poor, persecuted Mulder with trust and intimacy issues, shooting himself in the foot again.

He should have kept his goddamn mouth shut. It's the alcohol. He had his shot with her and then drank most of his margarita while she was dancing. He's a miserable drunk, always has been.

He feels her release her hold on his waist and she pulls her head back to look at him. She has tears in her eyes still. She brings her hands up to his face and holds it in her hands. She reaches on tiptoe as she pulls his face towards her and kisses him softly and wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her waist tight. Her nails scratch at the nape of his neck and he gasps into her mouth.

She breaks away and they rest their foreheads together. She brings her hands down to chest and raises her eyes to his. She smiles sadly at him. "Mulder, how many times did I have a chance to leave? I could have stayed teaching at Quantico. I could have gone back into medicine, but I didn't. I **chose** to come back to work with you. I chose **you** Mulder. No one could have predicted what would happen, not even you-"

"Scully.."

"No Mulder, listen to me. I am a grown woman, and I made my decision. I decided on you, on **us**. I didn't regret that decision then, and I don't now. I would choose this life, you, us, every time."

Mulder feels a lump in his throat. He strokes her face, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. He swallows hard a couple times and then smiles at her. He wants to say something, but he's not sure he can get the words out. He stares at her, still stroking her cheeks, trying to say with his eyes what his voice cannot. He bends his head and lightly kisses her lips.

Scully pulls back and smiles at him, a happy beautiful smile. He is struck again by how gorgeous she is and he smiles back at her.

The song ends as the band takes a break. The crowd cheers and whistles. Scully looks over and sees lots of back slapping, hand shaking, and kisses on cheeks. Jaime catches her eye and beams. He walks over and grabs her in a bear hug and spins her around. Scully laughs as he sets her down. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Then he takes her hand and places it with his on his heart.

"Thank you Señora, for the dance. You are a good sport to put up with this group, eh? Están muy loco! I hope it was fun for you."

Scully pats his chest. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the dance, Jaime."

The bride walks up and Jaime pulls her to him with an arm around her waist. Scully releases his hand and he wraps it around his bride. "This is my wife, Alejandra. Mi amor."

"Congratulations on your wedding, Alejandra. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness," Scully says as she grasps her hand.

Alejandra's eyes are sparkling and there is a flush on her cheeks. She smiles and looks at Jaime. "Your wife. That still sounds so strange. Pero es verdad," she looks at her ring and her smile widens. "It's hard to believe we are married. I thought it would never happen."

"Mi amor.." Jaime says with pain in his voice.

Alejandra laughs and Scully looks over at Mulder. He is standing with his hands in his pockets watching the exchange. He has an amused look on his face. When he catches Scully's eye, he grins.

"We had been friends for so long, you see, I thought he'd never catch on that I wanted more," she tells them, her cheeks dimpling with her smile. "He didn't seem to notice I was hanging around him more, laughing at his silly stories, touching him-"

"No mi amor, I noticed **that."**

They all laughed. Mulder stepped closer to Scully. This story was starting to sound a little familiar. Scully was smiling at the happy couple but feeling a tug at her heart.

"Then, he didn't seem to catch on, so you decided to back off, see if he would miss you? Maybe decide to chase you?" Scully asked with a wistful side glance at Mulder. His expression mirrors hers.

"Exactly!" Alejandra laughed as she turns and pulls Jaime in to face her. "I thought he would never figure it out. Of course, I could have come right out and said what I wanted," she says coyly as Jamie lets out a scoff. "But, I was scared. Scared he wouldn't want me the way I wanted him. That he would reject me and I would have ruined the best friendship I've ever had." Her voice is pensive, but she is smiling at him.

Jaime shakes his head and Scully feels Mulder step so close, he is flush against her back. Jaime pulls Alejandra close and begins speaking low to her in Spanish.

Scully feels Mulder's hand on her back. The alcohol in her system has taken a turn and hearing that story brings up bittersweet memories...

After Mulder had been cured of his brain disease, found weak but alive, he had made a rather quick recovery, considering. He was still weak and tired, but he had wanted to leave the hospital as soon as he possibly could. He lasted two days.

Scully took him home and stayed with him for three days. He slept most of the time- helped by pills Scully gave him. He balked at taking them, but one look in her eyes, and he did as told. He had terrible dreams at times, his sleep disturbed and unrestful. He would murmur of people he'd lost- Deep Throat, his sister, children.

He said Diana's name, and Scully's breath caught. His features were unreadable in sleep. At times it seemed sadness and at others.. a happiness. As much as she hated hearing him hurting, she sat by his bedside and endured it all.

Then.. then he had called out for her. Had sobbed in his sleep for her. Had reached blindingly for her, her name falling from his lips. Her heart ached at the pain she heard. She reached out and held his hand. At her touch, he pulled her closer, grasping at anywhere he could reach. He pulled her so forcefully, she ended up halfway on top of him.

She thought he surely would have woken, but having her this close, seemed to calm him. He kept a tight grip on her even as she tried to find a more comfortable position than sprawled across him. She moved as much as she could as he moved too. He would not let go of her. They ended up side by side facing each other.

He held onto her hip, his fingers digging in, almost bruising her. He hooked a leg over her calves and drew her to him. He buried his face in her neck, murmuring her name, and moving his hand around her waist, holding her tightly. Only when he had her held how he wanted did he relax, his breathing nice and easy. Never waking and finally content.

She let his breathing become slow before she dared move. She didn't have much wiggle room, he had such a rigid hold on her. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck and ran her fingernails in his hair. He moaned in his sleep and she stopped, thinking it had bothered him. It had the opposite effect on him. He pulled her even tighter to him so they were flush against each other.

She blushed at the intimacy of this embrace, but also felt tears threatening to choke her. She tried to quietly take deep breaths to stop her tears. She couldn't hold them back and she weeped into his hair. Weeped for how scared she had been, how alone she had felt, the things she had experienced and he had missed-the proof he so badly wanted, for him and for her.

So much had happened and she hadn't allowed herself the luxury to stop and process it all. Now, here in his arms, she could slow down. Let it wash over her. Let him bring her comfort as she was apparently bringing him. She knew he would not have dared to hold her this way if he was awake and aware of his actions. He would say nothing was wrong, he was fine. Hell, she had told him the same enough times, she knew the drill. Keep your feelings and hurt hidden away.

He shifted and he breathed her name, his nose at her neck, giving her the chills when he exhaled. No chance would she have of retreating to the couch tonight. She had been sleeping, actually more like resting, as she kept an ear out for him. She was exhausted and felt no reason to fight sleep. The pill she gave him would last at least another six hours. Surrounded by his scent, his body, and hearing his heartbeat, she fell asleep.

She woke before him, and realized he had slept peacefully for the first time in days. He had loosened his hold on her as he slept and she was able to get out of the bed. He was in such a deep sleep, he didn't move when she left.

She watched him for a minute to be sure he would stay asleep. She glanced at her watch and saw it had only been about five hours but she felt like it had been days. She felt better than she had in weeks.

She walked to her overnight bag and grabbed a change of clothes. A shower would help her feel even better and wake her up. She needed to be alert to help him.

She took a quick shower letting the warm water run over her tired muscles. She dressed and towel dried her hair. Walking back through his room, she saw he was still sleeping. Good, he needed his rest.

She went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She had brought over food when she had decided to stay with him. He never had food at his place and she wasn't about to order in or go pick food up for every meal. She made eggs and toast and sat down to eat.

Before she could take a bite, she broke down in gut wrenching sobs. She couldn't catch her breath. She put her head on the table and cried.

After last night, sleeping with Mulder, she knew she had to admit to herself what she'd been afraid of facing. She was in love with her partner. If she was completely honest with herself, she had known for a long time.

He almost died, again, and she almost didn't get to him. So many times, illnesses, attacks, disappearances, and hospital visits. So many times she almost lost him. Something has to give before she breaks. She needed to put some distance between them so she can think.

After he woke up, she was in doctor mode. No nonsense and serious. She told him she had some things to take care of at home and if he was upset she was leaving, he didn't show it. She changed his bandage and left him some pills, knowing he wouldn't take them. She packed her things up and left within an hour. He walked her to the door and said goodbye.

He didn't fight her, didn't ask her to stay. She knew he didn't remember the night before, the way he held her, how he had cried for her in his sleep. Still, it stung that he just let her go. No, she needed to leave, to get away from him. This was right.

Two days later, she was at his apartment and he told her she was his touchstone and she his. So badly, she wanted to kiss him, to hold him the way she truly wanted. But she didn't. She brushed her fingers across his lips and walked away before she fucked everything up.

She cried in the car again before she got to the office. After this last batch of tears, she made a decision. Enough crying. Buck up Starbuck. Get your shit together. Take a stand, make a choice, or shut the fuck up and quit whining.

So she did. She made a choice. She would put her heart out there. She would stop being afraid and see what happens. She never sat him down and told him her plan, but she saw differences in both of them. He looked at her more, smiled more, touched her more, and they spent more time together outside work.

Sometimes though, she grew frustrated with him. He lingered in her doorway many nights, staring at her lips. But he always walked away before anything happened. Something was holding them back, but she didn't know what.

Not until she met up with Daniel again. Not until she saw that all the paths she had taken had lead her directly to Mulder. That he was the choice she was destined to make. It was her destiny to get up off his couch and go to him. To wake him and show him what she wanted and yearned for from him, from her life. They had both been afraid of the same thing, until they took the leap together. No more fear, no more running.

Mulder looks at Scully on this emptying dance floor, watching her watch Jaime and Alejandra. He sees the look on her face and wondered what she was thinking. He brings his hand around her waist and she looks up at him and smiles halfheartedly. He brushes his lips against her forehead and he feels her arm go around his waist.

"Sorry," he says, interrupting the couple, who seemed surprised to find them still standing there. "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Fox Mulder, I'm Dana's partner."

He shakes both their hands and wishes them a happy life together. He excuses them, saying their dinner must be waiting for them.

Scully hugs Jaime once more and he kisses her cheek. Alejandra hugs her too and then they returned to their table.

Scully sits down with a heavy sigh and takes a big drink of her watered down margarita. Mulder hears the liquid disappearing from her glass through her straw. He raises his eyebrows at her as he takes his seat.

"Would you like to lick the bottom of the glass, Scully?" He asks with a smirk.

She smiles at him with the straw still in her mouth. "Among other things," she says sweetly.

His eyes widen, but he does not get a chance to respond as their waiter approaches bringing their food.

"Ah, mis amigos! You have returned from your dancing adventure. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Be careful now, these plates are hot. Yours especially Señor, ha ha!" He set the food down as they made space for it.

"This looks wonderful, thank you." Scully says to him as she grabs her fork, ready to dig in. Jesus, she's so hungry. "Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Sï Señora, claro! What else can I get you?"

"I would love another margarita. Mulder, you? No? Okay. I also would like to buy a round of drinks-shots for the patio. They are mostly the wedding group, right?" She asks as she pulls the credit card Skinner gave her out and places it on the table.

Mulder stares at her in surprise, but then realizes Skinner owes them, big time. Fucking Federman and his stupid idiotic movie.

The waiter is surprised as well, but informs her that the majority of the people are with the wedding party. He takes the credit card and leaves to do her bidding after she tells him she wants to have it be a toast of congratulations.

She begins to eat and she closes her eyes as she swallows. Whatever he saw on her face on the dance floor is gone. She is happy Scully again. She opens her eyes and catches him watching her. She reaches over and spears a piece of his steak.

"Mulder, eat your food. We have other stuff to do tonight. Also, you're going to need your strength later, so I suggest you eat up this food and soon," she says catching his eye. "Me."

He feels his body stir again. He shakes his head at her but he reaches for his food. They both smile at each other as they enjoy their delicious meal.

Scully's margarita is set down as the shots are passed around. The party all shout their happiness as Scully and Mulder stand for the toast. Jaime and Alejandra beam at them.

The band begins to play again, but Mulder and Scully don't pay attention. They are busy sharing their food and smiling at each other. Scully feels the alcohol warming her up again.

Mulder's fajitas are way better than her meal and he gladly switches with her. He hasn't seen her eat this much, maybe ever, but he likes it. She worries about her weight too much and she doesn't need to.

After the plates are clean and the glasses are drained, the waiter brings their bill. Already paid for with the card Scully gave him, she doesn't even look at the total before she signs it. Fuck Federman and his shitty zombie/she's in love with Skinner movie. He owes them for that embarrassing scene.

As if she would be in love with Skinner, she scoffs, as Mulder helps her with her jacket, fixing the collar, running his fingers across her neck as he strokes her cheeks. Skinner may be a great man, but he's no Fox Mulder, is he?

She smiles at Mulder, takes his hand, and turns to leave the restaurant. She needs to go put her feet in the sand, feel the cold water lap at her ankles, and make out under the pier with this man who holds her heart and keeps it safe.


	3. A Walk on the Beach

As they leave the restaurant, they stop by the limo. They tell the driver they are going to walk on the beach and the pier, so it may be a while. He shrugs, smiles, and turns back to his paper. He's paid through for the evening, time doesn't matter to him.

The beach is not far, just past a few restaurants and down some stairs. There is a long pier with some rides and carnival games close by. When they get to the steps, Scully sits down and takes off her shoes.

"You should do the same, Mulder. It's not any fun trying to get sand out of dress shoes," she says matter of factly.

He doesn't ask her how she knows this, but sits down next to her to take his off socks and shoes. He shoves his socks down inside and ties his laces together. Scully is sitting holding her shoes, waiting for him. He glances at her. She is staring at him, flicking her eyes to his lips, her breathing becoming fast. His heart pounds. He recognizes that look.

She licks her lips, drops her shoes and climbs into his lap-straddling him. She locks her arms around his neck and kisses him. He too drops his shoes, wraps his arms around her waist and grabs her ass. She moans and pushes her tongue in his mouth, slowly stroking her tongue over his. He groans into her mouth and pulls her closer as he thrusts his hips up. She rotates her pelvis against the beginning hardness she finds there and they both moan.

He brings a hand up to her neck, grabs a handful of hair and tugs. She gasps and pulls her mouth away from him. Her eyes are dilated and wide in surprise.

"The fuck are you trying to do to me, Scully?" He smiles as he strokes her neck, breathing hard, feeling the scar from her implant. "There is no way this," he says with a thrust of his hips, "can be remedied out here. Jesus... Control yourself woman." He smiles and winks at her.

"Oh, but Mulder..sometimes you make it so hard," she purrs and then pouts when he moves her off his lap.

"No Sister Spooky, **you** make it so hard," he says as he stands up, adjusting his pants.

She laughs and grabs her shoes. Mulder takes them from her and puts them in his jacket pockets as he stands up. He throws his shoes across his shoulder and reaches for her hand. He loves the ease at which he can hold her hand or kiss her. Out here, away from the bureau, away from those who may be watching, he feels free.

Case in point, that limo ride. Christ on the holiest of crosses, he thinks with a chuckle, that was ballsy. He normally would have been able to control himself, but goddamn..she is pure sex sometimes. He never would have pegged Scully as one willing to have sex in a limo, but fucking hell.. She has surprised him with the things she is willing to do or let him do to her.

That mouth of hers..it should come with a warning. She makes him so hard with the things she says. Sometimes sitting in the office, after a night together, is pure torture. She is all business and all he can think is how she had begged him to fuck her until she exploded. How she wanted him behind her, under her, and in positions he had never tried before. As soon as she heard his breathing change, she would raise her eyes and grin. She knew exactly where his mind had gone.

God, he has to stop thinking this way. Walking around with an erection was understandably unavoidable when he was fourteen, but he's a grown ass man. This is embarrassing and quite uncomfortable.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Scully actually squeals as her feet hit the sand. Mulder looks at her and sees her childlike grin at putting her toes in the cold sand. She squeezes his hand and releases it, taking a few steps forward.

"God, I love the way the ocean smells, the sounds of it, the inky blackness of it at night. There is a poem I remember reading as a child that describes the ocean so perfectly. But, I can't seem to recall all the words," her brow furrows as she tries to think of them. "I used to say it to myself every night, the melody of it was so comforting. Hm.. the only thing left is the description of the color, inky black."

She stands and stares at the ocean, breathing deeply, with a content smile on her lips. Mulder watches her watching the waves. He feels the huge dopey grin on his face and he doesn't try to hide it. He is so happy right now. Standing in the cold sand, the smell of the ocean around him, watching her hair blow in the breeze, catching her scent mingled with the salt in the air. If he could choose where and when to die, it would be in this moment.

She looks over at him and sees his big grin. "What's that smile about?" She asks with a wide smile of her own.

"Nothing," he says and steps toward her and kisses her softly. She smiles at him and it is reminiscent of the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, chaste and sweet. He smiles again as he thinks of the many things they have done recently that are most definitely **not** chaste.

"Come on Scully, let's go feel that cold Pacific Ocean," he says as he reaches again for her hand. She laughs and locks her fingers with his as they trudge through the sand.

There are not many people out on the beach at this hour. A few stragglers here and there, but for the most part, they are on their own. The quiet of the beach is nice after the music of the restaurant.

The crashing of the waves is hypnotic. Scully remembers many trips to the beaches as a child; finding rocks, shells, sand crabs, and seaweed. Other than the rocks and shells, Melissa had never wanted to join her in finding those things. Unless the boys could be persuaded to stop playing in the water or digging huge holes, she was on her own. She did not mind her solitary play. Being on her own, she could dig and explore to her heart's content.

They reach the waters edge and Mulder releases Scully's hand, bending to roll up the legs of his pants. Scully takes his shoes from his shoulder and holds them for him. She steps forward and then jumps back at the coldness of the water.

"Christ, that's cold!" She exclaims as she steps forward again. "That first feel of the water is always a shock. But, I love it." She looks over at Mulder as he finishes with his pants and she grins.

He takes his shoes from her and reaches for her hand again. He pulls her a couple more steps into the water. He inhales sharply as the water hits his feet and she laughs. The water pulls back and they both feel the pebbles rush past them, their feet sinking deeper into the wet sand.

Scully lets Mulder's hand drop. She raises her arms out and puts her head back, taking a deep breath. She smiles as the next wave crashes and her feet are submerged in water again.

She swears, if she turns around, she will catch a glimpse of her mother on a large blanket, under an umbrella. A big floppy hat on to keep her face protected from the hot sun. She will hear her calling out to all of her kids to be careful of the water. To respect it's power. She will hear them all laugh as they brush her warnings off as mom just being worried.

Until Scully had had a lifeguard swimming toward her one day, as she drifted to close to the pylons of the pier, did she learn to heed her mother's words. She hadn't even noticed she was close until it was almost too late.

The lifeguard had brought her out of the water, given her a talking to about paying attention, and brought her back to her mother-much farther down the beach than she remembered. Her mother had thanked the lifeguard and then looked at Scully. Cold, shaking, and embarrassed, she had sat down on one of the boogie boards the boys always brought.

"Dana," her mother had began. "How many times have I said to be careful and aware in the water? The ocean is not a docile creature. She is not forgiving. Today, Dana, today is a calm day and yet you drifted far away from where you began. You are a strong swimmer and able to look after yourself, but you cannot take chances or let your guard down. You love the sea, I know, but it will not love you back. You have to stay vigilant."

Scully could still feel the way the water felt dripping off her body and her hair as she sat with her head bowed. The heat from the sun on her back, the sand on her toes, and the smell of the ocean all around her.

Her mother had leaned forward and tipped Scully's chin up to look in her eyes. She gave her a small smile.

"I do not say these things to scare you from your fun Dana, I just want you to be safe," she said as she pushed Scully's wet hair back from her face and rubbed her cheek. "My darling girl, so much like your father. He respects the sea, my love, you need too as well."

Scully had nodded. Her mother pulled her in for a quick hug and asked if she was hungry. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing there would be no punishment for not listening to her mothers words. Her father would not hear about this, for which she was extremely grateful. Her father's disappointment was something she avoided at all costs. The look on his face was enough to make her feel shame for days.

Her mother had called all the kids to come back and eat. As they all grabbed for sandwiches and snacks, her mother had caught her eye and smiled. Scully felt her heart lighten, and joined in with the fun and laughter of her brothers and sister.

She turns around now almost expecting to see the ghosts of her mother and siblings sitting on the shore. The night wind blows and she could swear she hears the laughter of that day blowing across the beach. She feels a chill and feels Mulder touch her back.

"Cold?" He asks her as he rubs his hand up and down her back.

"No.. just thinking of old memories," she says with a small smile, turning toward him. "Did I ever tell you about the time my father decided we should try to go to as many beaches as possible in two weeks time?" She asks as she pushes her toes around in the sand and the water, grazing his at times.

He chuckles. "No, I'm pretty sure I've never heard that story."

"Well, we were living here- well not **here** but in San Diego. Which, as you know has beaches pretty much everywhere. But my father decided he wanted to see Manhattan, Redondo, Santa Monica. He thought it would be a good teaching moment for us, seeing as there is a lot of history in the beaches. Many Native Americans were the first people to live in those areas. My father never wanted us to just have a vacation, he also wanted us to learn something, you know?" She smiled at him and turns toward the shore.

She starts walking past the tide, her feet were beginning to feel cold. When she finds a dry area past where the waves can reach, she sits down.

Mulder sits down next to her and she puts her head on his shoulder. They sit looking at the waves for a few minutes before he gives her a nudge to continue her story.

She smiles and starts again.

"So, my father has this trip planned and my mother has been packing for it for weeks. We were going to be camping at campsites, so we had to be sure we had everything we needed. We were of no help to my mother, packing wise. I was eleven, Melissa was thirteen, Bill was fifteen and Charlie-"

"Whom I still don't believe actually exists," Mulder cuts in, his voice disbelieving. "I've met everyone else in your family, except him. What are you Scully's hiding? Might have to open an X-File," he says with a look of mock intrigue.

Scully laughs and shakes her head. They have had this discussion before. Mulder expressing his doubts that the youngest Scully member will ever make an appearance therefore proving he does not exist.

"Anyway," she continues with a smile. "Charlie was nine and he and Bill didn't always get along. Bill was too cool for everything back then. He had a short fuse and it seemed to be directed at Charlie the most. They fought constantly, about everything. So, we're all piled into this old station wagon we had. It's laden down with suitcases, tents, cookware, pillows, blankets.. so many things. All of us kids are on the bench seat in the back. All of us, Mulder," she tells him with a look of incredulity before continuing on. "The car has no air conditioning and it's hot as hell. Oh, and the car had leather seats. So it was that hot where your skin is wet with sweat and also sticks to the seat at the same time. It's disgusting," she shakes her head again lost in the thought of that trip.

Mulder can picture them all, squished in, ready for an adventure, but with that little bastard Bill likely to explode. Mulder had been on the receiving end of the rudeness of Bill as an adult. As a teenage boy, he must have been an outright shit to everyone in the family.

"So, we're in this hot car, loaded down, about forty five minutes into our two and a half hour drive, when Melissa starts to feel carsick."

Mulder bursts out laughing.

"Oh, did I not mention that she got carsick? Oh god Mulder, it was always horrible. She would sometimes get carsick going to the grocery store. She had a bucket that stayed in the car permanently, in case she needed to vomit. So here we are, Melissa by the window, me next to her, and the boys next to each other, with Bill by the window. As she says she's feeling sick, Bill gets mad at Charlie for touching "his side." Usually I tried to sit between them so that didn't happen, but I didn't get there in time."

Mulder is still chucking, imaging the scene of the Scully kids packed in like sardines. Scully, the peacemaker, trying to calm her brothers and also help her sister. He puts his left hand on her knee and gives it a squeeze. He could envision her fierce look as she tries to appease everyone, he has seen it enough times himself.

She takes his hand from her knee and stands up. She wants to walk the beach a bit before they head back to the hotel. She looks down at Mulder and reaches for his hands. He grabs hold and together they pull him up. He stands and brushes off his pants. He smiles at her as he reaches for her hand again. He locks their fingers and she looks at him and grins. They start to walk down the beach as she continues the story.

"So, Melissa actually starts dry heaving, Bill punches Charlie, my mom is trying to calm Melissa and I am trying to punch Bill because Charlie is crying."

Mulder laughs even harder at the thought of scrappy eleven year old Scully taking on her tough older brother. She hasn't changed much. He's watched her take down criminals twice or sometimes three times her size. Anyone who looks at her might see a petite pretty woman, but she is tough as nails and scary as hell at times.

"My mother is telling Melissa to grab her bucket and I had just gotten a hold of Bill's hair and I was pulling hard. He was screaming at me to let him go, Charlie was still crying, my sister started actually vomiting, and then I called my brother a son of a bitch."

Mulder is howling with laughter, actually holding his stomach as he laughs from deep inside. He stops walking, lets go of her hand, throws his head back and he laughs and laughs. He has tears in his eyes as he pictures the shock on everyone's faces. How quiet it must have gotten. He looks at Scully and she is laughing too, a huge grin on her face, as she looks at him. Hearing him laugh is like a drug. She loves his laugh and she doesn't get to hear it often enough. He may chuckle here and there, but a deep gut clenching laugh like this-those are few and far between. His eyes are sparkling and his whole face is lit up. God, she loves him.

"God, Scully," he says, coughing and laughing still, wiping tears from his eyes. "How have I never heard this story before? It has everything. The happy family going on vacation, the unpredictability of carsickness, the antagonist picking on the weak, the protagonist saving the day by avenging the weak and also dropping some swear words in the family car. A god fearing Catholic family car no less. Ah.. It's a home run of a hit. Classic comedy. God.. so what happened? What did they say to you? I can't imagine your mom was too pleased," he chuckles again as he looks at her.

"Well," she says smiling, turning her head to look out at the ocean, then back at him. "My sister was still vomiting, so that took precedence. I still had a firm grasp on Bill's hair, and I wasn't letting go. My mother looked at my father and he nodded. He caught my eye in the rearview mirror and I knew I was in trouble. I let go of Bill's hair and put my hands in my lap, so worried about what was going to happen.."

As she continues the story, she remembers how she felt that day. How her father's eyes had burned into hers. The nervousness she felt, her cheeks burning. When her father had started to pull over at the nearest rest area, her heart was pounding.

Her mother had jumped out of the car as soon as they stopped, to take care of Melissa and Charlie went crying with them. She and Bill sat in the car, while her father started rifling for something in the back of the car. He walked past her door and told her to come with him. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her legs felt like they were made of lead.

When she started to walk away, she had looked back at Bill. He was out of the car and leaning against the hood. He had given her such a condescending smirk, she almost flew at him. But, she had kept walking. Her father had walked past the view of the car. He sat on the curb and patted the space next to him. She knew this was it and she had to face the music. When she sat down, he didn't look at her, but kept his head turned away.

She had felt sweat dripping down her back, her palms sweating, and her heart pounding. When her dad finally turned toward her, he had a huge grin on his face. She knew hers showed puzzlement. What was happening?

"Mrs. O'Malley, Dana?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mrs. O'Malley?" Mulder asks, bringing her back to the present. Lost in her thoughts of that warm day, she shivers slightly in the chill ocean breeze. He sees her body give an almost imperceptible shake. He hands her his shoes and takes of his jacket. As he wraps it around her shoulders, she smiles so tenderly at him, he feels his heart turn over. God, he loves her.

"You'll be cold now," she says, feeling his fingers brush her neck where he fixes the collar. She shivers and he pulls her toward him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He rubs his hands up and down her back, loving the feel of her body against him. She fits so perfectly in his arms, it's as if she was made for him and him alone.

"Nah," he says as he steps back to let her put the jacket on properly. He takes his shoes back and then reaches in the pockets of his jacket for hers, holding the small shoes on his long fingers. She slides her arms in the sleeves, which are much too long, but she doesn't mind. The jacket is warm and smells of him. She loves the way he smells. A hint of the cologne she bought him for his birthday a couple years ago, laundry soap, and the scent that is just unmistakably Mulder. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

He is staring at her so intensely, she feels her heart stop. He lays his shoes across his palm, holding both their shoes in one hand. He traces his fingers down her cheek, then holds her neck as he leans down to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose. At last he kisses her lips, softly and sweetly.

She has leaned into him, gripping his shirt, her hands barely visible under his big jacket. His fingers rub her neck, dig into her hair. She opens her mouth and his tongue slides in, caressing hers. She slides her arms around his neck and stands on her tiptoes, crashing into his body. He wraps the arm holding their shoes around her waist, and pulls her pelvis to his.

She gasps into his mouth as she feels his arousal for the second time since arriving at the beach.

Someone wolf whistles as someone else shouts "OWWWW!" causing them to break apart. Both of them are out of breath as they turn to find the owners of the voices.

Approaching them is a group of teenagers. A gaggle of boys and girls walking in two sets. The girls are giggling, at them and at the boys who apparently had done the yelling. Scully turns back to Mulder and puts her head on his chest, mumbling "this is so embarrassing."

Mulder doesn't feel embarrassed, not in the slightest. It took so long for them to get to this point, he'd kiss her in front of Skinner if she allowed it. He is completely crazy about her. He grins like a fool at the childish outcry from the boys, but goddamn, he gets it.

He remembers that hormonal adolescent feeling, acting braver than you are, trying to impress a girl. Remembers it? Ha! He feels it every day. Trying to impress Scully, to get her attention. How many times has he acted as much a fool as these boys have done tonight? Making innuendos, asking if his boyish agility is turning her on, showing her a strip of condoms and saying "ouch." He has behaved just like the boys did tonight.

Christ, she makes him feel like a teenager-hot and excited and acting like a fool, trying to get the prettiest girl to notice him. He grins and yells back to the boys, "Thanks!" as Scully whips her head up and looks at him with wide eyes.

The kids laugh again, but one of the boys bravely calls back, "She's hot!" Scully closes her eyes and begins to turn around and tell them off, when Mulder chuckles. She turns back to him and looks at him incredulously. He is beaming.

"See Scully," he says as he adjusts their shoes again and pulls her to him with an arm around her waist. "I knew it was remotely plausible someone might think you're hot." He grins at her, his eyes alight.

She looks up in his eyes and thinks of the man he was the last time he said that to her. Young, disheveled around the edges, still finding himself. He's grown, changed, become more cautious, more concerned for her wellbeing than his own. And yet here he is, laughing at teenagers whistling at them and calling her hot. She shakes her head and smiles. He may be an adult, but he'll always hold onto some adolescent tendencies.

He kisses her again, quickly, before she can pull away from him. He steps back from her and turns to follow the group of kids, back to the stairs, toward the pier. He wants to go use that credit card again and he sees a ferris wheel on the pier. Hopefully it will stop at the top and they can make out like teenagers. First though, she has a story to finish.

"So?" He asks, reaching for her hand again, walking closer to the water. This is their last chance to do so; they are leaving tomorrow afternoon. As he feels the cold water splash him again, he looks at her expectantly. "Scully? So, who was Mrs. O'Malley?"

She looks up at him, confused. Then it hits her, she had been in the middle of a story before his kiss had left her reeling.

Scully laughs and then sighs. "She lived a few houses from us when we were on the base. She had eight kids, Mulder, eight, and she was pregnant with her ninth." Mulder gives a low whistle and shakes his head. "They were all relatively close in age too. She had two sets of twins and they were little hellions. We played with the older kids, but they weren't always nice. The parents had some crazy fights, woke the neighborhood. He was gone a lot and she was home with the kids. People didn't have nannies and sitters, especially in base housing. So, it was pretty much just her and the kids."

Mulder stops walking and drops her hand. He bends down to pick something up and Scully looks toward the group of teenagers. They had stopped walking a little ways ahead of them and are now congregated close by. The boys are pushing at each other and making loud crude sounds. The girls are talking close to one another, twirling their hair and making eyes at the boys. What different creatures we are, she thinks. What odd mating rituals we go through to prove our worthiness to one another.

She is sure there is at least one love triangle in the mix of twelve. A girl that is too shy, a boy too overzealous, two girls in "love" with one of the boys, and a boy not ready for any of this so he reverts to childish antics. The same players for all eternity, yet every generation thinks they have it all figured out.

She smiles as she watches them, remembering many nights out, just like the one they are experiencing. She was a cross between too shy and simply inexperienced. She wanted to try, but wanted to be sure she could get it right.

As she watches them now, she can imagine Mulder at that age. Tall, lanky, most likely awkward, but wanting to play it off. Oh.. she spots a kid who could be Mulder's younger self. He is cocky to the boys, he has some swagger, he's acting out a bit, but she sees his eyes land repeatedly on one girl in particular. The girl doesn't seem to notice, she's watching the other girls. Learning their social cues. God, that could be her. She smiles. Yep, same players, different generation.

"So, exactly how does the youngish woman in the shoe factor into your car trip?" Mulder asks as he stands back up, putting something in his pocket.

Scully smiles at his nickname for Mrs. O'Malley, it definitely suited her. "A week before we left on our trip, they had a doozy of a fight. He got new station orders and they would be leaving right away. Usually time was given to find housing and placements for spouses. But there were special circumstances and they had to leave right away. It wasn't his fault, he got his orders, he had to go. I can understand her frustration and her anger, though. Eight kids Mulder. With another on the way? Yeah, that's bound to set anyone off."

She shook her head and looked at the kids again. The boys were still acting up, but now were wrestling in the sand. Mulder glanced over too as he heard the girls shriek when the sand flew at them. He grinned and looked back at Scully. She rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled.

"So, a crowd had gathered outside their house as their fight reached a new decibel in volume. The kids had fled into the front yard and they were watching with scared interest. Their parents were always fighting, but not like that, it must have been scary. The whole fight culminated when she threw open the upstairs window and started throwing his clothes out the window. He was yelling at her to knock it off, that she was embarrassing him. She called him a son of a bitch and to **never** tell her what to do again. Her kids, down on the grass, heard her and began chanting "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch!" and running around the yard. I had never heard anyone say that before, and it shook me. My father put his hand on my shoulder and it startled me. I had no idea he was even home. He told us we should go back inside now, that this was not our business and we didn't need to gawk at our neighbors. We didn't talk about it, but the words stuck with me. When I yelled them at Bill, I just thought they were hurtful and mean words, not a swear. My father must have realized that was what happened and found it amusing. When he sat with me on that curb, he had laughed at what I said, but also talked to me about saying those words. But Mulder," she said turning and looking at him with a watery smile. "What I remember about that trip is not the beaches we visited or the campgrounds where we stayed. What I hold so dear in my memories is that before my father talked to me that day, he had taken two Cokes out of the cooler in the back of the car. We weren't allowed sodas when we were younger, but my father loved them. This was his stash of drinks and I got to have a whole can of it to myself. I had been so worried about his disappointment in me, but on that hot day, on a hot cement curb, my father laughed and shared something he loved with me."

She has tears in her eyes at the memory of her father. How he had looked when he handed her that cold can of Coke and tipped his can to hers. The coolness of the can as they sat there together, not speaking, just sitting and enjoying the soda. He never got after her for pulling Bill's hair or punching him. He knew Bill had started it by punching Charlie. His smile to her seemed to say he was proud of her for holding her own with her big brother.

Mulder smiles at Scully, as she sniffs away her tears. He is happy she has good memories of her father. Happy that she is secure in his love and pride of her. Mulder didn't have the same happy family memories.. but that's not a thought for now, he thinks with a shake of his head. Right now, her story has filled him with happiness and contentment.

He pulls her to him and holds her tight. "I'm glad for your memories, Scully," he said into her hair, in that low voice that gives her the shivers. "Glad you grew up with brothers who challenged you to stand up for yourself. Glad you had a father who recognized that as a strength and not something to quash out of you. Glad you had a sister who tried to find truths and paths beyond your own beliefs, even if you didn't agree. Glad you had a mother who cared for you and let you follow your path and didn't dissuade you. All of that, all those factors, they made you who you are."

He pulls back and holds her face in his hand, tipping her chin to look in his eyes. She has tears on her cheeks, but he knows these aren't like the ones in the restaurant. She is smiling, her eyes shining. He strokes her cheek and kisses her lightly. He rests his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to sound like a selfish asshole here Scully, but I think your past prepared you for me. For the whirlwind of the partnership we've had. For the challenges we've faced. For the times your beliefs in science and faith have been tested but you never faltered. For the people, especially men, who have thought of and treated you as less than. For the bosses who thought you would turn tail and run when you were partnered with me. You didn't. You stayed. You have fought beside me and for me. Your presence in my life represented everything they wanted to try and destroy, but they never wagered on you being their downfall, and my uplifter. You were exactly what I needed. You saved me, Scully. A thousand times over." He raises his head and looks into her blue eyes that pull at him like a magnet. "Thank you Scully. Thank you for saving me and being who I needed even when I didn't know it myself."

She breaks down as she wraps her arms tightly around his waist and hides her face in his chest. She doesn't know how to respond to his beautiful words. He doesn't say them looking for a declaration back. She rubs her face across his chest, as much to take a moment as to get rid of her tears. She pulls back and puts her hands on his face, bringing his lips to hers. She kisses him softly as she runs her nails across his neck, drawing him in.

She tries to put a promise in her kiss. A promise that she will always be there to uplift him, to fight for him, and be on his side. She wraps her arms around his neck, breaking from the kiss, and holding him close. She puts her mouth against his ear and whispers "Thank you, Mulder" before kissing his cheek, pulling back and smiling at him.

They stand there smiling at each other until they both hear the kids shrieking again. She shakes her head and sighs while Mulder laughs and looks down at his feet. Then above the noise, a girl calls to one of the boys, "I thought you said we were going to the arcade? Going to play some games?"

Mulder's head snaps up. His eyes are wide and his mouth drops open. "An arcade, Scully?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

She smiles, shakes her head again, but turns to start walking toward the stairs and the possibility of an arcade. "Who knows Mulder," she says with laughter in her voice. "Maybe there is some kind of first person shooter game, so you have the chance to get your ya-yas out."

He laughs as he starts to follow her.

"Oh but Mulder," she says, stopping and turning around. She looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes, as she places a hand on his chest. "If a Miss Jade Blue Afterglow shows up, I may feel the need to blast the crap out of something." They both grin and she turns to keep walking.

He grabs her elbow and stops her. He steps in front of her, meeting her eyes. "She can't hold a candle to you, Scully. Never could." He reaches for her hand, locks their fingers, and squeezes. She gives him a radiant smile and he nods.

He turns toward the group of teenagers who are starting to walk away. "Hey!" He calls out to them. "Did one of you say something about an arcade?"


	4. Arcade and Ice Cream

The teenagers Mulder has called out to, have stopped and let them catch up. Scully smiles at them as they approach and she sees s couple of the boys nudge each other as they look at her.

Fantastic, she thinks. Nothing better than hanging around hormonal boys. Well, she thinks as she glances at Mulder, another one anyway.

"We were down the beach aways earlier. You called out that my friend here was "hot."" Mulder says by way of introduction.

The boys that have nudged each other, drop their eyes to the sand. Mulder looks at Scully and winks. "Hey, I'm just busting your balls guys. I believe there was mention of an arcade?" The mood is broken and they all start talking at once. Mulder only hears what Scully is telling him with her eyes.

 _Thank you. That was very sweet. You made me very aroused._

He raises his eyebrows but answers back as best he can.

 _You're welcome. I know, surprising huh? I'm pretty sure we can be in that limo in ten minutes. You interested?_

She lifts her eyebrows back at him and tries not to laugh. They stand there staring at each other, invisible sparks flying, until someone taps Mulder's arm. Once the connection is broken, it it is like cold water has been splashed on them both.

"Umm.. did you want to hear about the arcade?" One of the girls asks Mulder, while looking between him and Scully with an odd expression. Mulder turns toward her and Scully turns the opposite direction fighting the urge to laugh.

The kids start walking toward the stairs up to the pier, telling Mulder all about the arcade there. Scully trails behind listening to the excited chatter. She hears Mulder yell "Skee-ball!" and she knows she is in trouble.

About a year ago, they had been staying in a tiny town that had a population of about 2,000 people. There had been claims of mysterious lights hovering over a particular area and people forgetting where they had been for hours at a time. Turned out, the town was performing tests of some kind with a laser light. The people who had forgotten where they had been, had been stoners, who Scully was sure they had seen somewhere before.

The case had been rather anticlimactic, but they had had a lot of free time on their hands, more so than usual. There had been an arcade in town and Mulder had been like a kid in a candy store. He got a cup full of quarters and went from game to game with a gleeful look on his face.

He challenged her to air hockey and promptly lost three out of five games. He was not exactly a gracious loser. Though perhaps, she was not exactly a good winner. She strutted around like she had just won the Stanley Cup. He reminded her it was **air** hockey, but she just laughed and called him a poor sport.

But then.. then he had found the room with Skee-ball. He looked at her like he had found the Holy Grail. Considering all the things they had seen and experienced, she would not have thought this would bring as much joy as it did. But for almost an hour, they stood in a room and rolled balls up an inclined ramp into the awaiting holes.

Mulder was convinced he was good at this game. As if he could be better than her at rolling balls up into a hole. She just smiled and shook her head. He came over and attempted to "show her how to do it," and she had stood up to her full height and told him to back the fuck off.

Holding a ball in one hand, and pointing into his chest with the other, it must have been comical to see from a distance. He was almost a foot taller than her. He might have looked menacing, if he was not grinning from ear to ear.

He stepped back, putting his hands up. She had narrowed her eyes at him, then raised her eyebrow. She turned, then looked at him one more time- a pitcher ready to deliver a strike, but keeping an eye on the base stealer. He just smiled and tilted his head. His eyes saying, "Let's see what you got."

She threw the ball and it landed in the one hundred point hole. She grabbed another ball and repeated her roll. Five balls in and she had five hundred points. Prize tickets were spewing out and Mulder stood there with his mouth agape.

Before she rolled her next ball, she stepped close to him and closed his mouth with a touch of her finger to his chin. His eyes met hers, full of questions. "Yeah," she had said. "I'm **actually** good at this game." She stepped back and rolled her next ball. She did not land in the hundreds again, but the four balls left added to two hundred, bringing her total to seven hundred points.

Lights were flashing and the amount of tickets on the ground was increasing. Now it became a challenge. Mulder dropped a quarter in and nine new balls rolled down and cracked together. He picked one up and rolled his neck, took a deep breath, and threw the ball. Ten points. Scully chortled. He gave her a side eyed glare. Then he grabbed another ball and tried again. It hit the fifty point spot, bounced off, hit the twenty, then landed in the gutter. No points.

Scully turned around, a huge grin on her face. She laughed silently as she heard him swear and then throw another ball. She peeked over her shoulder-twenty points. Six more balls were thrown up the ramp. Ten, thirty, ten, twenty, forty, and finally fifty. His grand total, after much swearing and cajoling, was one hundred and ninety points.

He did not look at Scully, who was pressing her lips together, to keep from hysterically laughing. He bent down and grabbed his tickets, eight in all. He slumped his shoulders, hung his head, and turned to her.

Her eyes were dancing and her hands were full of tickets. He looked back at his small amount he had, then walked over and handed them to her. She said nothing but accepted the tickets as she handed him another quarter. His sad puppy dog eyes were too much, as he finally raised his eyes to look at her, she began to laugh.

He took the quarter she offered and said "Oh, it's fucking on, Scully." He grabbed a handful of quarters out of the cup she held and put them in his pockets. She grabbed her own bunch of

quarters; then put the tickets in the cup.

They competed for points and tickets. Final tally after much swearing and throwing up of hands, Scully-two hundred tickets and Mulder-seventy five. With no quarters left, and the place closing, they went to the counter to spend their tickets.

Mulder saw there was not much of a selection for his tickets so he gave them to Scully. She immediately asked for the smiling troll doll with rainbow hair. Mulder made a face and said they were creepy. She did not care. He asked her why she would pick something so ugly and odd. She looked at him sweetly and said to remind her that just because something is smaller, it does not mean it can't kick some ass. He smiled and they left the arcade.

Thinking of it now, she shakes her head. She knows that if **this** place has Skee-ball, he will demand a rematch. Okay, she thinks, I am up for the challenge.

She takes a few quick steps to catch up to the group as she catches Mulder's eye as he looks for her. She nods at him and keeps walking. It is never easy to hurriedly run through sand. It is sort of the equivalent of snow in that matter. Time consuming, but worth the trip.

They reach the stairs and Mulder goes up a few before he turns and sits down. The kids around him have continued up to the top, except for a couple who are standing by him, still chattering away. He is still holding both pairs of shoes as he sits and waits for Scully to join him.

She walks up and looks at him waiting for her. He smiles and gets up, reaching for her hand, and stepping aside so she can take his seat. She gives him a funny look but allows his chivalrousness. She sits down and he bends over, setting his shoes down beside her. He sets hers gently in her lap, as he reaches for her foot. She stares at him as he begins to brush the sand from her foot. He glances up at her and grins. She feels her heart burst at the sweetness he is showing her.

Of course, it might be have been hard to wipe her feet off with a dress on, without flashing someone. The fact that he either figured that, or figured he would just be a gentleman, makes her body tingle. With happiness, thankfulness, horniness. He gets her motor running with the simplest of gestures.

When the first foot, is as clean as it will get, she grabs her shoe and starts to put it on. He stops her as he reaches next to her and grabs the sock out from inside his shoe. He sits one stair below her, sideways, his back against the railing. He grabs her foot and places it in his lap. He uses his sock to clean in between her toes and all around her foot. Making sure to try and get every last grain of sand off of her.

She is staring at him with her heart in her eyes. He is not paying attention to the fact that her eyes are shouting out her love for him. How much she appreciates what he is doing right now. How much she wants to kiss him and show him how what he is doing is affecting her. She wants to wrap herself around him and melt into him. He is looking at and talking to one of the boys in the group and they both laugh about something. She hears none of the conversation. All she can hear is the love he is conveying with his touch.

When he has her foot as clean as possible without some water, he reaches for her shoe. He lifts his eyes to hers for a second and then back down. But then he looks at her again. Her eyes are saying something different than they ever have before. He feels it pulling him from everywhere in his body. A current that runs without any assistance. Like a geyser or a volcano. No way to stop or control it.

He does not have to hear her words to know what her eyes are saying. Love is shining so strongly, he is surprised people are not falling under its sheer force. He smiles at her and slides her shoe on, as if she is Cinderella. He bows his head, then looks at her again. A big goofy grin on his face as he reaches for her other foot.

The boys on the stairs are staring at them. Their eyes darting back and forth, from Mulder and Scully, then to each other as they try to understand what they are seeing. They have never seen **anyone** look at one another like they are doing. It is almost uncomfortable. As if they are having a telepathic conversation, the way their heads tilt and they raise their eyebrows. It's really weird, but they cannot stop watching them.

"Derek! Mike! You guys coming? The place closes soon," someone calls from above. Derek and Mike look up at their buddies as they tear their eyes from Mulder and Scully. "Yeah! Be up in a minute!" They shout back.

Mulder has put Scully's other shoe on and is working on his own sandy feet. He is less thorough with his own feet. He does not pay as much attention to his own comfort. As long as she is taken care of, that is what matters. Soon he is slipping on his socks, then putting on and tying his shoes. He stands up and brushes his hands on his pants, then together. He grins at the boys, then turns to Scully and extends his hand.

"Come on Scully, let's go put that credit card to good use," he says with happiness in his voice. She laughs and reaches for his hand, letting him pull her up. He pats one of the boys on the shoulder, letting him know they are ready. He keeps a hold on Scully's hand as they begin to walk up the stairs. Once they reach the top, they break off. Mulder walks with the boys and the girls surround Scully.

"Is that your husband?" "He's so handsome." "Were you guys at a party tonight?" "Have you been married long?" "Did he give you his coat to wear?" "God, I wish Kevin was sweet like that."

Scully's head was swimming. Unaccustomed to "girl talk," she felt out of her element. She cannot remember the last time she talked to a bunch of teenage girls that did not involve some kind of an investigation. She feels hot all of a sudden, a flush covering her body. They are all looking at her, waiting for answers.

"Yes," she begins. "We were at a party tonight. A movie premiere actually. But, it was a flop and so we decided to take a walk on the beach. What about you all?" She figures if she steers the conversation back to the girls, she will be free from answering their questions.

As she predicted, they start talking about their night, laughing, groaning about boys, and she breathes a sigh of relief. She feels weird talking to these girls about her and Mulder. She has not even talked to her mom about it. She glances up at Mulder and sees the boys pushing at each other as they laugh at something Mulder is saying. He is using his hands a lot and grinning. He has such an ease with people.

They reach the arcade and Mulder holds the door for all of them as they walk in. He snags the back of his jacket as Scully starts to walk past. She looks at him, surprised. He watches the kids walk in and then he looks down at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Skee-ball, Scully. You're going down." He says as he waggled his eyebrows.

She looks back at him with fire in her eyes. She grabs a handful of his shirt, brings his face close to hers, and licks his lips, before kissing him deeply. She pulls back and stares at him.

"Let's bet on it. Loser of Skee-ball, whoever "goes down".. goes down," she raises her eyebrows and runs her hand to his waistband. He jerks, but holds her stare. He grabs her hand and moves it away from him.

"Well, then I concede to you now. I will gladly "go down" if it means I get to go down." He puts his hand on her hip, under his jacket, and pulls her to him. She can feel him and she knows contact will only make it worse, so she pulls away.

"No, Mulder. As much as I **love** that…hmmm, no, an actual bet. You need to actually try to win. No pussing out. Mulder, no," she says, pointing at him, when he opens his mouth to deliver a snarky comeback to what she said. "Deal?" She sticks her hand out and they shake on it. She is so going to kick his ass. She feels her body heat up at what that will entail.

She slips past him and joins the group again. After he shakes his head to clear the many memories he has of her in the position he hopes to win by losing, he steps inside too.

The place is practically empty and there is a bored looking young man behind the counter. "We close in an hour," he says in a bored voice as Scully steps up to speak to him.

"Perfect," she says with a super sweet smile. "That's just enough time to do what we want to do. We're going to need.. 11, 12, 13, 14.. twenty dollars' worth of quarters. So $280 worth of quarters please." She takes the credit card out of her pocket and hands it to him.

The kids are looking at each other dumbstruck. They did not anticipate this happening and they start to raise their opposition

"No ma'am, we have money, you don't need to do that." "It's really fine." "Please don't do that, we can pay for it." Came their collective shouts.

Mulder steps up toward Scully and looks at the kids. "Yeah, we do need to do this. Someone owes us for some shit they did, so they will be paying for this evenings fun. So," he says looking at the employee holding the card in his hand, "please run that card for $280 worth of quarters, and **fuck** Federman." He turns his head toward Scully and they grin.

She nods and waits for the guy to run the card and hand it back to her. She turns to the kids as the employee begins to gather up the quarters. "I'm happy to pay for everyone. Mulder's right. By the way, he's Mulder, I'm Scully. Anyway, he's right. We are owed this night out. And, **FUCK** Federman!" She says as she raises her arms up.

Mulder laughs and so do all the kids. Then they all begin to shout "Fuck Federman!" over and over. Scully puts her hands up again to quiet them. She is laughing as they calm down. "Yes, this will be fun. But I swear to god, if any of you call me "ma'am" again, you will not like the consequences." They all stare at her, not sure what to think. They look at each other.

Scully smiles and then she laughs. She takes Mulder's coat off and lays it over her arm. "Just messing with you, guys. Grab your quarters and go have fun. Come on Mulder, you have a bet to lose." She grabs his arm and their quarters, and pulls him toward the Skee-ball area.

When the employee calls to them they are closing, an hour later, everyone is laughing and yelling to each other. It has been an incredibly fun night. Challenges were issued at almost every game. The victor of said game would shout "Fuck Federman!" when he/she won. Every time it happened, it was like music to Mulder's ears. Fuck that fucking guy.

They all made their way to the prize counter. Scully watches as one of the girls steps up and asks for a prize. She did not have enough tickets and she embarrassingly starts to step back. One of the boys stops her and discreetly hands her his tickets. She looks at him and he smiles at her. She blushes so deeply, but accepts the tickets. He steps aside while he watches her ask for the prize she wants. He smiles as he looks away and sees Scully watching him. She smiles at him and he grins.

Mulder watches Scully watch the kids. He sees the boy give his tickets to the girl and watches Scully smile. God, he loves her so much. She has the most beautiful smile. She turns her head as the eye contact breaks with the boy. She is still smiling as she catches Mulder's eye. She grins at him as he grins back.

The kids have their prizes and they stand to the side as Mulder and Scully step up to the counter. Mulder takes out a decent amount of tickets, but Scully's pockets are bulging. She empties them and Mulder's eyes bug out. Damn. She beat him. He lost. Or did he?

She looks at him and smiles. A huge smile. As the employee begins to count them, she raises up on tiptoes to his ear and whispers. "You pick out the prize, I'll be getting mine later," she steps back and watches his eyes burn into hers.

She walks over and joins the kids, exclaiming over their choices. They all head outside and wait for Mulder to finish his choosing.

Mulder joins them with his prize, which he promptly hands over to Scully. He picked a small stuffed panda. "Much better than that creepy rainbow headed troll doll you got." He shivers thinking about that thing.

Not only was it creepy, but she had teased him with it. He would find it hidden in the most unusual places. His bathroom shower, his cupboard, or his desk drawer. But the worst, had been under his pillow, which he found late at night. In the dark.

She thought it was so funny to hear him yell out, or get a call from him, swearing that he hated that goddamn troll. Her laugh coming through the phone was obnoxious when he was still seething, but adorable when he was not. He always gave her the doll back though, knowing she would get him again. He would moan and complain, but he loved anticipating her next move.

Scully smiles as she looks at the panda. "Well, this won't be fun to hide and scare you with, so I guess I'll just have to keep this one at home." She looks disappointed as she sighs. But then she looks up at him and smiles.

She knows he hates that troll. She also knows it is in his hotel shower right now. When she had come to his room earlier, asking for his help to zip up her dress, she hid it in there. She decided this is the last hurrah with it and she is excited to be able to see his last reaction. She smiles bigger, knowing it is going to scare the shit out of him.

Mulder looks at her and smiles back, but something is off about her smile. He does not get a chance to figure it out, because someone yells "ice cream!" and he turns around. The kids are walking to the stand when he glances back at Scully. She nods and reaches for his hand.

He takes the panda back and puts it in his jacket pocket, then takes her hand. They reach the ice cream stand as the kids are ordering their cones. The poor employee is overwhelmed but fourteen people clamoring at once for their orders. Mulder calls for some order and points to the tables nearby. He tells some of them to sit and that treats are on Federman. To which they all holler back "fuck Federman" and he grins.

He tells Scully to sit and all but three people follow suit. Mulder places an order for fourteen soft serve swirl cones-half chocolate, half vanilla. "Wait, do you have dark chocolate or just a rich chocolate?" He asks looking at the menu.

"We have a dark chocolate, yes sir. Do you want fourteen of them?"

"No, just one. Thank you. The rest will be the swirl," he turns to the boy next to him. "Jeremy, right? Great," he says at the boys nod and as he takes the dark chocolate cone from the man, "can you give this cone to Scully? And ask her for the credit card, too."

Jeremy walks over to Scully who is laughing at something the boys are saying. He hands her the cone and asks for the card. She hands it to him then turns and smiles at Mulder. He knows she loves dark chocolate. When she turns back she sees the girl, Meredith, watching Jeremy walk back to Mulder. They were the same kids she watched in the arcade. Scully hears her sigh as she looks down.

"Have you two been dating long?" Scully asks her, taking a lick of her cone.

Meredith's head pops up and she is bright red. "Me and Jeremy? No! No..no..no.. he, he likes girls that aren't like **me**. Prettier and not so smart. No.. that.. no." She looks down again, shaking her head.

Scully looks at her and is about to say something when Jeremy walks up again. He clears his throat and Meredith looks up to see him holding out a cone to her. Scully coyly looks around and sees no one else has an ice cream yet. She looks down and presses her lips together to stop from smiling.

Meredith takes the cone and he nods at them both. Scully watches as he walks back to Mulder and then she looks back at Meredith and grins. "Huh, I think you may be wrong about something," Scully began as Meredith sat holding her cone, unmoving. She looks at Scully, unsure of what she means. "You notice that anybody else has their cones yet? Besides us?" Scully says with a sly smile.

Meredith looks around, her hand still frozen in place, holding her cone. She looks back at Scully and shakes her head. Scully smiles at her. She is a cute girl, but not aware of it yet it seems. She has straight thick golden brown hair that Scully was always envious of as a young girl. Big blue eyes that see so much behind the black glasses Scully is sure she hates.

Scully leans forward and pushes Meredith's cone toward her mouth. "I think you're right that he doesn't like girls **like** you. I think he likes **you**. Is he looking over here?" Scully does not want to be obvious and turn around and stare. Meredith quickly glances over to the stand and she turns so red, Scully knows her answer. She smiles and leans back, taking some licks of her cone.

"That's crazy. I've known him almost my whole life. I.." Meredith says as she looks down and then at Scully again. "He has always dated or been around girls different than me. I mean, I've liked him for a long time. A really long time. But.." she licks her ice cream before it starts dripping everywhere, but she is still preoccupied.

"Has he always been nice to you? Kind, helpful, inclusive? Likes to talk to you? Gives you his game tickets so you can get the prize you want?" Scully smiles at her as she blushes again.

"You saw that?" Scully nods. "That was nice of him, I know. He is always nice to me. But that doesn't mean he likes me, aside from a friend standpoint. We're friends. That's all. Just friends." She looks sadly at her ice cream.

Scully gets up and comes to sit next to her. She looks up at Mulder standing with the boys who are helping dole out the cones. He must feel her stare because he looks at her and winks. She smiles and feels her stomach flutter.

She also notices that Jeremy is looking at Meredith with worry and care. She has seen the same expression on Mulder's face many times. He has got it bad. She turns toward Meredith and smiles at her.

"Meredith, Mulder and I work together. We have for seven years now. He is my best friend, my partner. We've been so much to each other over the years, but friends before anything else. He is the one person I want to talk to every day. The one I can fight with but then simply touch his hand to know we are okay. I know that since I've been telling you this, he's looked over here five times wondering what I could possibly be talking to you about so intently. Look, he's watching now." Scully smiles as she and Meredith look over and see that Mulder is staring right at them. He grins and looks back at the stand.

"See? I know him," she laughs as she takes another lick of her cone. "I know you're young and still haven't figured everything out yet, but I think that Jeremy is trying to get your attention. Simple small gestures are the best way to start. He's done two already tonight." They smile at each other. Mulder appears and plops down across from them.

"Hey! That took a long time, Jesus." He takes a huge bite of ice cream and Scully cringes. He is the only person she knows who does not seem to get brain freeze. Another huge bite and he realizes Meredith's cone is dripping everywhere. He jumps up and heads to get some napkins, but the dispenser is empty.

"Excuse me? You back there? You're all out of napkins. Do you have mor…" he trails off as he hears a familiar song. "HEY! You back there? Can you turn this up?" The employee walks out with a pack of napkins and looks at Mulder with a question written on his face. "Is this is a CD? Or the radio?" Mulder asks looking a little crazed.

"It's a CD. Why are you wondering?"

"Could you make it so it can be heard out here? Are you able to do that? With speakers or something?" He starts to look around and sees that there are speakers. "Yes, you have speakers. Can you make it so it can be heard out here and then start **that** song over. Please and thank you." He stands and watches him set up the audio for the speakers and then the play button is pressed. The piano music starts and Mulder grins.

He turns and leans back on his elbows, against the counter, staring at Scully, waiting for her to hear the music. She is talking to the girl again. When she hears the music begin to play, she turns her head and looks at him, beaming. She says something to the girl and gets up, smiling as she walks toward him, tossing her ice cream in the trash. He stands up and walks to meet her halfway, grinning like a fool, throwing away his ice cream as well.

He puts his hand out and his head down when she gets closer. She laughs and takes his hand. He pulls her in and begins to dance her around the little area of the pier. She is laughing as they spin around, thinking of the last time they danced to this song. He spins her out and then back to him. She throws her head back and laughs and then gasps. Jeremy is asking Meredith to dance.

Then, one by one the other kids pair up and start dancing. Some random pier goers join in and everyone is dancing and laughing. Mulder looks at them and then back at Scully and grins. Then he drops to his knees, belting out with the song, "Man I a-am TONIGHT!" as she laughs and the others holler and whistle.

He stands back up and pulls her close. His hand on her waist, his other hand holding hers, close to his heart. Then he pulls back and looks in her eyes as the song begins to end. Those last piano notes are his favorite part of the song. Unlike the last time they did this, he is able to do what he had wanted, and kiss her. So he does.

He has an arm around her waist and his other hand is in her hair, holding her neck. She has her arms locked around his neck. They are making up for the kiss they missed out on, when they were still beginning to realize, they were headed in this direction. He lifts her off the ground as he leans back and keeps kissing her. She laughs and pulls back as he sets her down, but does not release her.

From behind them comes first one, and then many voices, shouting "Fuck Federman!" "Fuck Federman!" They look and the kids have formed a huddle, screaming that out, as they do some kind of dance. Mulder laughs.

Scully nudges Mulder and motions with her chin toward the table where they had been sitting. Jeremy and Meredith are still holding onto one another and swaying even though the song was over.

She is smiling watching them when Mulder turns his head back to her. "Yeah, that's not too surprising," he says as he pulls her close and rests his chin on her head.

She pulls back and looks at him, questions in her eyes. He looks back at her and falls into her eyes. "The boy has been in love with her for years. Looks like he finally had the balls to do something about it." He holds her gaze, letting his eyes tell her, what his mouth cannot. She smiles and he pulls her close, resting his forehead on hers, swaying to music that is no longer playing.

The stars are out, the waves are crashing, the ocean air is pungent, laughter is ringing out, shouts and whistles are echoing in the night air, and they are happy.


	5. Limo Ride Revisited

They start saying their goodbyes to the kids, thanking them for a fun evening. Backs are slapped, hands are shook, the girls hug Scully. Meredith holds her a little longer than the other girls do and whispers "thank you" as she begins to step back. Scully grabs her hand, squeezes it, and smiles at her.

Mulder comes over and places his hand on her back, smiling at Meredith as Jeremy walks up. They say goodbye again and then begin to walk back to the limo. Mulder reaches for her hand and laces his fingers with hers.

Once on their way to the hotel, Scully relaxes into the seat. She sighs and smiles. This has been a fun night. So different than what they usually do. It almost felt like they were "normal" people living "normal" lives. These past seven years have been the most challenging, amazing, and abnormal years of her life. Never would her younger self have believed this is the direction her life would have gone.

She looks over at Mulder and she finds him staring at her. They both smile slowly.

"Hey," he says, his eyes dancing.

"Hey," she says back, smiling with all her teeth showing. She feels her stomach flip flop when he looks at her that way. His eyes looking into hers and making her heart race. This is nothing new though, his looks have done that for a long time.

They keep smiling at each other as Mulder touches her hand. She turns her hand over and grips his fingers. She looks at their hands and then back at him. He is still smiling at her and her stomach flips again.

How does he do this to her, with just a smile? How does he make her feel like a teenager when the cute boy notices her? She squeezes his hand and sighs.

"That was fun tonight. Felt like what "normal" people who don't chase aliens, vampires, or zombies do on a regular basis." She says as she watches his face for a reaction.

He laughs and looks at her hand as he strokes it with his thumb. "Normal, huh? What's the fun in that? You telling me you would rather take a night dancing on a pier over a night tracking down a UFO? Or looking for a lake dwelling monster, a flukeman, or killer mothmen? Scully, really?" He asks with a sense of mock incredulity.

"Imagine that, Mulder. An apparent normal activity instead of finding no evidence, almost dying, almost dying, and.. almost dying. Yeah, it sounds like I need to sort out my priorities."

"Sounds like crap when you say it," he says with a grumble as he turns to look out his window.

She laughs and pulls their hands into her lap as she looks out her own window. Watches the city go past. Lights, buildings, people out late on this fine evening. She sighs again and closes her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about Evaline the Brave and the battles she fought?" Mulder asks her as he turns his head toward her. She smiles and turns toward him too. She shakes her head and he grins.

"Oh, she was a fine lady and incredibly brave and honorable. She fought dragons, night creatures, monsters in the shadows. She never knew what the day would hold, but she would bravely fight the creatures if it meant one child was able to sleep and be content." He smiles as he looks down and he seems to drift away for a second. He gives a little laugh and then looks at Scully again.

"When Samantha was about six, I can't believe I've never told you this, she would have terrible nightmares. Of dragons, monsters lurking in the shadows, things she called "night creatures." She would scream and wake everyone up. I remember being scared the first couple of times and then almost welcomed them." He looks at her and she seems astonished that he would want his sister to feel scared. He smiles and gives her hand a squeeze.

"No, I don't mean I wanted her to suffer or be afraid to close her eyes at night. It's just.. the nights she would wake up scared, she would run to my father. He would always be on the porch, having a drink. The sound of ice tinkling, the smell of the nighttime air, it brings back memories of those nights." He pauses for a second remembering the feel of the night, the wind, the sound of the windchimes and the crickets. Above all else, the sound of his father's voice as he soothed Samantha with a story of a fierce warrior.

"I was too old to sit on the porch and listen to what my father would deem a "kids story." Especially one he made up wholly for the purpose of calming her fears. So I would sneak out and sit on the grass and.. wait hang on."

He lets go of her hand and stands up as best he can in the limo. He shrugs out of his jacket and looks back at her. She has a curious smile on her face. He smiles back and lays the jacket on the floor. She raises her eyebrows at the thought of what he is planning. He kneels down and looks at his jacket and then up at the ceiling. He nods and then reaches for her hand.

Incredibly curious, she takes it and steps to the opposite side of where he is kneeling. He helps her to lie down so her head, and most of her torso, is on his jacket. Her eyes are like two big question marks, but he can also see the amusement there. He smiles and turns around.

He presses the button for the sunroof to the limo and she looks up. She can faintly hear the wind as they whip along the freeway. But her main focus is on the stars she can see above her. They are moving, but the stars stand still. It is so beautiful. She smiles and her heart fills with such love for him.

He lies down next to her and looks up. "Perfect," he mutters as he puts an arm around her. She lifts her head and lays it on his shoulder as she wraps an arm around his waist. It is a bit of a tight squeeze, lying on the floor, but it is nice. Cozy. She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat.

He runs his fingers in her hair and kisses her head. They lie there for a minute holding each other. Then she shifts so she can see the stars. He keeps his arm behind her head holding her close and making sure she is comfortable.

"So, tell me more about Evaline," she says as she takes ahold of the hand attached to the arm she is lying on. He squeezes her hand and smiles.

"Evaline the Brave, Scully. She was a warrior. She would stay awake while others slept, always on the lookout for those who were in need. Nothing was too dangerous for her to fight. If it meant that there would be justice and happiness, she would stop at nothing." He shifts a little, staring up at the stars.

"My father told Samantha many stories about her. She was young and the people in the magical kingdom where she lived loved her immensely. She was fiercely loyal to the children living within, being sure they never came to any harm. She wore a dress as silver as the moonlight. She could jump from rooftop to rooftop without making a sound. She watched and waited for any signs of distress." He smiles, remembering Samantha's excitement for the stories and the drawings she made of Evaline.

"Evaline would fight the creatures that lurked in the shadows, that hid under beds, that caused the closet to creak open. She wasn't afraid of anything. Once she had been there to fight the creatures, the child would have a peaceful slumber. Evaline would make sure the child was happy and calm, by placing her healing hand against their forehead. She would transfer her peace as well as taking the problem away. She was the warrior Samantha needed to help her not be afraid of her own dreams, her own worries." Mulder thinks of how these stories made Samantha braver to face her nighttime fears. How she would leave trinkets out for Evaline, thanking her for fighting the bad creatures, so children could sleep peacefully.

"So, as Samantha was comforted, I would sit and listen to my father tell stories of this warrior woman. The one who would slay creatures who came at night to steal children's happy dreams. I would sit in the grass looking up at the stars like we are now. I would imagine she lived among the stars, the magic kingdom close to where dreams were made. Imagined her fighting those creatures with sword and shield, her red hair shining in the moonlight."

"Oh, she was a redhead, huh?" Scully asks with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. She was a fiesty tough redhead. She was my first crush, now that I think about it." He looks at her and grins. She grins back and then rolls her eyes.

"So, your first crush was on a redhead, and then you switched to brunettes? You had to come back to a redhead to escape the crazy it seems," she laughs as she squeezes his hand.

He laughs with her, but he thinks to himself that her hair could be turquoise, neon pink, jet black, or no hair at all and he would still be crazy in love with her. But he does not say it. Not out loud. Not yet. Not when this is still so new. He laughs again. New. It has been seven years of this dance. Two steps forward and three steps back. He is tired of this dance, but especially tired of dancing it alone. He is not going to do anything that will fuck it up.

As her laughter begins to subside Mulder remembers the part of the story that drew him in most- the description of Evaline. How he could picture her in his mind before Samantha ever put pencil to paper and attempted to draw her. Then when she grew frustrated with her inabilities to create her perfectly, she demanded better drawings from their mother, until it was perfect.

Evaline, as his father described, was a young woman, but brave and determined. She had long red hair the color of the end of a beautiful sunset. Eyes as blue as a tropical sea. A smile that could light up a room, and a stare that could knock the monsters out. She took no guff from anyone. She was smart, resourceful, and could heal with a touch. She wore a dress as silver as the moonlight, with boots that made no sound, so she could sneak up on the monsters, while also not waking the children trying to dream peacefully.

He smiles as he looks over at Scully. She is smiling as she looks up at the stars.. with eyes as blue as a tropical sea. Hair the color of the end of a beautiful sunset. His smiles disappears as he feels his breath exit his lungs, remembering their first meeting in his basement office. How his first thought, when he turned and saw her standing there, was of the drawings of Evaline. He had seen those pictures every day for years. Her face was burned into his brain.

"Mulder? Are you okay? You're looking at me strangely. Well.. stranger than usual," she says with a smile. She raises her eyebrows when he keeps staring at her.

Truth is, he is looking at her as if he has never seen her before, and as if he has seen her forever. He smiles at her the way he did when she told him to lay blame of a murder on her. Incredulous and uncomprehending of what is happening.

He turns on his side and pulls her to him, wrapping her in his arms. This is insane. His father describing a woman that was Scully through and through. Fierce, took no shit from anyone, fought the monsters, incredibly brave, her eyes, her hair. Shit, she is a doctor for god's sake! Healing is in her job description. Is it possible Samantha had been describing Scully when she asked for her drawings of Evaline?

He laughs quietly into her hair as he closes his eyes. Is it insane? Is the thought that his father described a woman he would one day have the honor to work with, and care for more than anything, any more incredible than a simple bowl having an incantation carved into it as a miracle was performed? Any more outrageous than a man who controls the weather? Or a man who can push his will onto others?

He holds her tighter, bringing his leg up on her hip as her legs slip between his, completely entwined. He cannot tell her about this realization. He cannot tell her that any more than he can tell her how much he loves her. He knows her. If she hears this was possibly written in the stars, she might start rethinking things. And no matter how great the sex is, and it is.. phenomenal, she may make an excuse to back out. His heart cannot take that. Not ever.

He holds her and breathes her in. "I can't describe how I am feeling right now. Happy is not a strong enough word. It doesn't adequately describe how I feel." He says against her hair, close to her ear.

"Ecstatic? Overjoyed? Enraptured?" She murmurs against his chest, holding onto his waistband at his back with her left hand. She has a handful of his shirt in the other.

"No. Those words are all garbage." She laughs, but he is serious. "I'm gonna need to get back to you when I have time to think about the words to describe what I feel."

"Maybe I can put things in a little perspective for you. While it is very sweet, and rather romantic, we are still lying on a dirty limousine floor. One where we ourselves had sex, not too long ago. You still feel like you can't find the words to describe how you feel?" She asks as he chuckles and moves his hand to her hair and gives it a little tug.

She pulls her head back and looks at him, making a face. "I'm going to need a shower when we get back," she says and his eyebrows shoot up. She smiles and leans forward to kiss him. He pulls her closer as their kiss deepens. She laughs against his mouth and pulls her head back. She smiles at him again.

"We should probably get up," she says, looking in his eyes, as he rubs her head with his fingers.

"Probably," he says, staring at her. Falling into her eyes as he so often does.

"Mulder, I'm serious. Oh!" He pulls her quickly and she lands on top of him as he kisses her again. The car starts to slow down and Scully breaks from their kiss. "Come on. We need to get up."

She climbs off him and heads for the seat. He gets up and joins her, leaving his jacket on the other set of seats. He will grab it before they leave.

He sits back and Scully wraps her arms around his left arm, as she puts her head on his shoulder. He rests his head on hers and puts his hand on her knee. He reaches for the sunroof button and closes it. It is quieter now.

He lightly shakes his head, wondering why it has taken him so long to see what has been right in front of him. He has not thought of the stories of Evaline for a very long time. Now that those memories have come front and center, it is as if they have always been standing there, rolling their respective eyes. Waiting for him to make the connection. For him to stop being such a butt munch.

"So, Evaline," Scully says as she watches him stroke her knee. "Your first crush, as it were. I almost expected some big bosomed celebrity."

"Oh no, that came much later." He says dryly. She laughs and closes her eyes.

The car is getting closer to the hotel. He recognizes their surroundings more now. He wants to tell her, but he cannot. It is too much. This night has been fun. They had a few moments of honesty and openness. That will do for now. Seven years of bottling things up. Let the honesty and feelings out to fast, the pressure will blow the lid completely off.

"A redhead," she chuckles. "It's almost as if your dad knew."

"What do you mean?" He asks, as his heart starts to pound.

She pulls back and sits up, turning her body to look at him. She smiles and touches his face. "A redhead, who is smart, tough, and fights monsters?" Her eyes are dancing with happiness and she has never looked more beautiful to him. "I mean, I might not have a sword and shield, but I do have a gun." He grins at her, putting his hand on hers, as she continues to touch his face.

"You said earlier that my upbringing could have prepared me for my life with you. For the challenges I would face, the times my beliefs would be questioned, when I would be treated as less than. When I would have to call on what I have learned and experienced to keep me strong." He nods at her, remembering what he told her on the beach.

"Well, Mulder, maybe subconsciously, your father was preparing **you** for me. That you would know the person you needed to be by your side when you saw me. That the imaginary person who fought in the darkness to bring light, would eventually manifest as a real person. That you would know I was there to help, to believe you, to fight with you, because I already had."

She leans in and kisses him softly, both of her hands on his face. She pulls backs, strokes his face and smiles cheekily at him. "How's that for keeping you guessing?" She whispers before she kisses him again as the car stops at the hotel.

She sits back as she waits for the driver to open the door, a big smile on her face as she watches him process what just happened.

His face splits into a huge grin as her words sink in and he looks at her. So incredibly happy. He is going to tell her. To say those three words that, no matter how he tries to think of telling her, inadequately expresses how much she means to him. The three words that threaten to choke him every day. He is going to let them out, set them free. He opens his mouth to speak, just as the door opens.

She turns her head and the spell is broken. He closes his mouth, bites back the words, pushes them down for one more day. She takes the drivers hand and steps out. He takes a breath, closes his eyes, lets the breath out. He starts to slide across the seat when he sees her hand reach out for him. He smiles, grasps her hand, grabs his jacket and follows her out of the limo.


	6. Hotel Shenanigans

The elevator dings announcing the arrival to the floor. Mulder walks out shaking his head as Scully follows behind him.

"You're going to wake up some poor old lady, who will call security, and cause a big scene. You know I'm right. Just get back in the elevator and let's go up to the next floor. The one where we **are** staying," she says as she tries to keep up with him.

He scoffs and keeps walking. "I will go up to the next floor, when **you** admit that you are wrong. That we are on the eighth floor, not the ninth. Until then, just try to keep up on those little legs of yours," he calls over his shoulder.

"These "little legs" can kick your ass and you know it. So you can shut it," she half mutters, but knows he can hear her. "They also almost suffocated you the other day. So..you best remember, they may be little, but they are powerful."

He fumbles in his steps for a second as he thinks of the day she is talking about. They flew out a couple days early for the movie premiere. They arrived late and were both exhausted the first night. But the next morning.. her legs **had** almost suffocated him, but god it had been worth it listening to her scream as she came. Her legs had been locked around his neck and she squeezed her thighs so tightly together as she broke apart, he swore he could hear the ocean.

"Stop trying to distract me with your sexy talk, woman," he says as he turns and walks backwards, looking at her. "Come on, I'm going to prove you wrong. Then we are going to get naked. I think you mentioned something about a shower? Yeah..a shower sounds good. Soapy, wet..Jesus come on, Scully." He turns around and starts walking faster.

"Now who's throwing around the sexy talk?" She says with a smirk. But, god help her that shower sounds good. The last time they had showered together, they had gotten more dirty than clean, and it had been amazing. She could not stop smiling for hours after.

He arrives at the door to the room and he smirks at her. She looks back at him, knowing he is at the wrong door. He has been arguing with her since he pushed the number eight in the elevator. She told him they were not on that floor, but he refused to believe her. No matter what she said, he would not listen. So she decided to let him find out for himself that he was wrong.

He pulls out his keycard and slides it in the lock. He smiles at her, but the door does not unlock. Red lights flash and it beeps. He looks at the card and gives her an "I'm dumb" look, as he flips it around and reinserts it. He smiles at her again, but the red lights flash again. He tries again as she raises her eyebrows and moves her mouth around, trying not to laugh or smile.

"Maybe this is your key?" he asks her as he tries again. He is desperate now, no way is he mistaken. They had been on the ninth floor but the hotel had come and apologized. They said someone had reserved the room he was in, specifically, so they needed to move him to the next floor. Scully was going to keep her room and just Mulder would move. He did not like that idea. He had asked if there were two rooms available on.. oh shit.

"We're on the ninth floor," he says as he takes the keycard out of the lock. He looks at her and she sees it once again. His panic face. The realization dawning on him, he got the floors mixed up. They **had** been on the eighth floor, before they both moved to the ninth. Shit. They most definitely are waking up some old lady, who will for sure call security.

"No shit we're on the ninth floor. That is what I've been saying." She tells him as she smacks his arm. They start to step back as the door is flung open. A woman with long brown hair, is standing there, a pillow covering her obviously naked body.

Mulder looks at her, top to bottom, blinking his eyes. He is too stunned to move. Scully is looking at the woman, thinking she has seen her somewhere.

"Can I help you?" She asks haughtily. "Is there a particular reason you are trying to enter this room?" She raises her eyebrows at them, looking from one to the other.

Scully's eyes widen when she realizes who this woman is, where she has seen her. She puts a hand on Mulder's arm and attempts to pull him away from the inevitable.

"Sorry," she whispers, pushing him a little, but he will not budge. She hooks his arm when they both hear what Scully suspects but what surprises Mulder beyond belief.

"What are you doing baby? Get that sweet ass of yours back in this bed. I'm ready for round two." Comes the unmistakable voice of one Walter Skinner.

Mulder goes from stockstill to a panicky hustle in seconds. He turns and starts walking before Scully has a chance to take a step. The woman looks at her, Scully gives her an incredibly awkward smile, and turns to catch up to Mulder.

"Hey, weren't you at the movie premiere tonight?" The woman asks as Scully picks up the pace. She does not answer. She is worried that if she tries to say anything, all that will come out is fits of giggles.

Mulder is at the elevator now and he is furiously slamming his hand on the up button. Scully steps up beside him and starts to laugh. She snorts, chortles, as she tries to hold it back. Mulder gives her a look of horror. How can she think this is funny?

She walks away from him, laughing, as she heads for the stairs. Mulder quickly follows, worried that if Skinner steps in the hall, he will die of embarrassment. She is heading up the first flight of stairs, holding onto the railing as she bends over, laughing.

He grabs her elbow and stands her upright. He starts to pull her up the stairs, get her moving faster, but she is overcome with giggles. He looks at her as if she has lost her damn mind.

"Scully," he says, glancing back at the door to the stairwell, " **how** can you think this is funny? I thought "Skinman" was bad enough but **that**? That is going to haunt me forever. Forever, Scully." He gives a shiver as he makes a "blah" sound.

They climb the second flight of stairs and reach the door to their floor. She taps the number 9 on the wall as well as the door, then flips him off, as she opens the door and steps through.

He rolls his eyes and follows her. He makes the shiver/blah sound again and she laughs. "Mulder, good for him. Getting a little action. Didn't hear **you** complaining earlier when you were." She looks at him sideways and bumps him with her body.

"Jesus, I don't care if he has sex! Good for him. But to hear his voice like that. "Ready for round two." Gah! I will **never** say those words to you. Never. They are now beyond taboo. If I do, if I even start to, you have my permission to refuse sex for a month. No, a week. Well.. a couple days." He smiles and bumps her with his body.

They arrive at his door and the keycard works on the first try. She gives him a look as she walks through the door and he tells her to shut up. She laughs as the door closes behind them.

She takes off her jacket as she walks over to the table and hangs it on a chair. She grabs her keycard off the table where she left it earlier and turns to him. He has already taken off his jacket, untucked his shirt and is beginning to unbutton it. He turns to her and frowns. He walks close to her and looks down at the keycard in her hand.

"So.. don't hate me," she says, "but I'm kinda hungry. I threw half my ice cream away. I didn't really get to enjoy it. I think I want some pie, or French fries. Mmm..or both."

He smiles at her and strokes her face. "We can order room service. You get out of that dress, put on that a robe behind the door, and I'll call them up."

He makes a motion with his hand, telling her to turn around. He reaches for the zipper as she does. He bends and kisses her neck as he finishes, causing her to shiver. She turns back when he is done and smiles, then makes a face.

"I don't really want room service. Besides, we had that this morning, after you had been quite generous with that mouth and body of yours. There's a diner around the corner that I saw earlier. Looked like a good place. How about we go there instead?" She says with a hopeful smile.

He takes a breath. He remembered this morning. It had been near as good as his near suffocation. She was a vocal lover and her feedback urged him to be even better. After she came, she told him what she had liked best and how she felt, her breathing ragged and her body shaking.

He wasted no time and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor, getting her as close as possible. She put her legs against his chest, her calves resting on his shoulders. He held her hands as he entered her. Then held her thighs for leverage when he started thrusting harder. He watched her eyes roll back as he felt her tighten around him, her body arching off the bed. He followed her and then lay across her chest, both of them gasping for breath.

As he looks in her eyes and sees her gleeful smile of excitement, he knows they will be headed out for a late snack. He knows it without a doubt.

"Fine. Never mind that it's almost one in the morning, I guess. All right. Let's go get some food. I need to use the bathroom, shower, and change. Ten minutes?"

She beams and nods. He shakes his head and smiles. He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and takes it off, throwing it on a chair with his jacket. He unbuttons, unzips and pulls down his pants, letting them pool on the floor. He stands there in his boxer briefs, challenging her to not stare at him. She fails miserably. Her eyes travel up and down his body as she licks and then bites her lip.

He smiles at her as he steps out of his pants and walks to the bathroom. She follows him, checking him out from behind. He really does have a nice ass. Especially in those gray briefs. They are **very** flattering. He has a wonderful body and she makes sure to tell and show him how much she appreciates it. He glances back at her and sees her eyes on his ass.

He raises his eyebrows as he steps into the bathroom, jerking his head toward the shower. She shakes her head and grins as she reaches for the door handle to leave. He sticks out his lip and shuts the bathroom door halfway, continuing his look of hopefulness. She just smiles.

She hears the shower start and she quickly slips her dress, bra, underwear and shoes off. She throws her headband on the table and shakes out her hair. She waits. She hears the toilet flush and she knows it will not be long. 5, 4, 3, 2,..

"JESUS CHRIST, SCULLY!" The bathroom door bursts open and he has the rainbow haired troll doll in his hand. "I HATE this fucking doll!"

He stops and stares at her. Head to toe, his eyes journey over her body. His eyes come back to hers and they are full of laughter. She smiles at him while he continues to look gobsmacked.

"I was thinking that we should have sex and **then** get some food. Would you like some company in the shower?"

She barely finishes her question before he throws the troll doll somewhere in the room, grabs her arm and pulls her in the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Her laughter rings out before it is silenced for more than the ten agreed upon minutes.


	7. The Diner

The bell rings as Scully opens the door to a surprisingly crowded diner, considering the late hour. She steps inside and smiles as she looks at Mulder. He puts his hand on her lower back and lightly runs his thumb in circles. She closes her eyes as she enjoys his touch.

She enjoyed it for quite awhile in the shower, as well, but this is nice too. She smiles as she thinks of the wonderful ways he made her feel and how he felt inside her as he came. The water falling over them as he emptied himself inside her, bringing her over the edge as well. She was so thankful for showers with seats in them. God bless the person who thought of that wonderful idea.

The waitress approaches looking harried. She grabs two menus and motions for them to follow her. Mulder gives her a little push as they began to follow her to the table. They pass a table of drag queens and they look Mulder up and down as he walks by. Scully smiles and knows already, that this will be a fun time.

She cannot blame them for staring at him. He looks very delicious in his clothing choice. When he came to get her after they had separated to change, she almost pulled him in her room and had her way with him again, seeing as he looked and smelled so good. He had on a pair of dark jeans, a white T-shirt under a black v-neck sweater, and his leather jacket.

God, that leather jacket did things to her. So many "bad girl" fantasies from her younger self seemed to bubble up when he wore it. Thoughts of jumping on the back of a motorcycle and riding until they found an deserted area, spreading out a blanket, and fucking for hours. Fucking. No love making in that fantasy. Just carnal animal activities.

"Sorry for the lack of table options," the waitress says, cutting into her dirty thoughts, "but we are surprisingly busy for this time of night. I don't know what is going on, but it's good for business so, I can't complain I suppose." She smiles at them and Scully instantly likes her.

She is a buxom older woman with short curly brunette hair. She is heavyset with kind eyes and a kind face with deep dimples. She seems like the kind of person who would feed you the instant you walked in her home. Someone who always had some kind of treat sitting in a candy dish for everyone to enjoy.

Scully smiles at her as they slip into opposite sides of the booth. Mulder is facing the drag queens and they are letting their appreciation of his physical features be known. The waitress smiles at him before telling him again she is sorry for the lack of table choices.

Mulder is blushing, but he smiles, looking down at the table, and says it is not a problem. She nods and hands them their menus. Scully hides behind hers for a second as she tries to stop smiling. The waitress, her name tag says Carol, catches Scully's eye and winks. Oh, this will be a very fun time.

Carol tells them she will give them a minute and heads back to the kitchen. Scully looks back at her menu, smiling. She knows she wants pie but she is curious what else sounds good. She glances at Mulder and he is biting his lower lip as he looks at the menu. God.. she had been biting that lip not too long ago. She licks her lips as she remembers how it tastes.

"So, what looks good to you, Scully?" He asks her, looking up and catching her eye as she is licking her lips.

Oh Christ. He knows that look. Her eyes have dilated and she is staring at his mouth. What had he been doing? Oh.. right, biting his lip as he looked at the menu. He chuckles inwardly. She had been biting his lip not too long ago.

She had climbed on top of him on that shower seat and slowly ridden him to an amazing orgasm. She bit his lip as she started going faster and it turned him on greatly. God she made him so crazy.

Looking at her now, as she is looking at him, makes him long for another shower session. Whoever thought of those shower seats deserved every award available. It made shower sex so much better.

"Scully? Did you hear me? I asked you what looks good. Did you see something you like or want?" He smiles as she looks at him, meeting his eyes. She growls low in her throat and quietly calls him a fucker.

He laughs and looks up as Carol is coming toward them. She sets down two glasses of water and takes out her pad and pen, ready to take their order.

Mulder smiles sweetly at her and Scully rolls her eyes. Here it comes, the patented Mulder charm. The smiles and the winks that work on all the older women they meet. Carol stares back at him and puts up her hand.

"Don't give me the cute face, buddy. It's two in the morning. I only want to see that cute face if you're rubbing my feet or getting me a very large glass of vodka. Otherwise, tell me what you would like to order." She gives him a smile and shakes her head.

Scully laughs as Mulder looks stunned that his charm failed to work. "What kind of pie do you have Carol? At two in the morning?" She asks as she smiles at her and they share in Mulder's uncomfortableness.

"Well, we have a chocolate cream pie that has been said to be better than sex, but between you and me," she says with a conspiratorial look, "pie is great, but.. nothing compares to good sex."

Scully throws her head back and laughs from deep within her belly. Mulder blushes and keeps his eyes averted from theirs, as he picks up his glass of water. Carol smiles, her dimples showing. She likes these two. She is funny and him.. well if she was thirty years younger…

"How about this? I'll take a piece of that chocolate cream pie and considering I had some amazing sex about an hour ago, I will let you know which is better." Scully says with an impish grin.

Mulder chokes and spits out the water he had been drinking. He tries to catch his breath as his face gets very red. Carol whacks him on the back as he coughs and stares daggers at Scully. She smiles and puts her hand to her mouth.

One of the drag queens, a tall muscular black man comes running over. "Oh, honey are you okay?"

Mulder waves him and Carol off. "I'm fine.. just.. went down.. the wrong way," he says through a strained voice. His eyes are watering and he is gaining control of his breath.

Carol looks at Scully. "I'll bring you that pie honey, and then see what else you would like."

She walks off, the drag queen following, talking to Carol, "Gosh, I heard that boy coughing and spluttering, I thought I was going to have to do CPR. I am trained and honestly, I wouldn't mind, fine ass man like him. Shoot.." he returned to his table and regaled his friends with what happened.

"Jesus Christ, Scully," he says, still coughing a little, "I almost got mouth to mouth from a huge bulky man in a satin purple sparkly dress." He coughs again then takes a drink of his water.

"Oh, Mulder. I wouldn't have let him get **too** far before I stepped in. I mean, maybe a small touch of lips, but then I would **definitely** step in and take over." She says with laugher in her voice.

He shakes his head and stares at her. Her eyes are shining and her smile is beautiful. He smiles at her and shakes his head again.

Carol comes over, bringing Scully's pie and two forks. She sets the stuff down, looking at Mulder with her eyebrows up. He nods at her that he is okay. She smiles and grabs her pad and pen again.

Mulder orders a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Scully asks for a side of fries. Carol writes it down and walks away. Scully hands Mulder a fork and holds her own. She gives him a look and they both dig their forks into the pie.

They watch each other as they chew, both raising their eyebrows as they swallow the bite down. He stares at her, silently asking her if this bite of pie is better than sex.

"Well, it's definitely good pie. And I love chocolate. But…better than sex? I'm going to need another bite." She says, as she takes another forkful and he just watches her this time.

She takes her time and lets the creaminess of the pie and the flakiness of the crust roll around in her mouth. The sweetness of the chocolate and the whipped cream against the cookie like crust is delicious. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the flavors in her mouth.

"Ahem." Comes a voice next to her.

She opens her eyes and finds Carol standing next to her, a dimpled smile on her face. She sees Mulder out of the corner of her eye, grinning like a fool.

"So, what's the consensus? Can I boast that our pie is better than sex? Or, are you a sane person, who knows that no way can a piece of pie be better than amazing sex?" Carol's eyes twinkle as she looks at Scully.

Scully swallows her bite of pie and slowly licks her lips. She hears Mulder groan quietly and she smiles. She is going to choose her words carefully. She looks up at Carol, but keeps Mulder in her peripheral.

"Carol, honestly if I had come in here a few months ago, I would tell you that it's possible. That this delicious pie could possibly be better than sex. But, my reasoning would have been because I had not had sex, let alone amazing sex, in a long time. A **long** time, Carol. But, my life has changed and I have been having sex more these days. So much so, that I gotta say.. this pie is a poor substitute for the feeling of being with someone who really knows how to please you." She reaches for another bite and looks back at Carol. "So, I think if you add an "almost" in your description of this pie, as in- "it's almost better than sex," you'll be good to go." She puts her bite in her mouth and chews it as she smiles at Carol.

Carol is beaming. Yeah, she definitely likes these two. She slides her eyes over to the man and looks at him. He is staring at the woman with his hand on his mouth, his fingers against his lips. His eyes are intense as he looks at her, and then he smiles behind his fingers. A sweet smile and she knows he loves her more than anything in this world. How can she know that from a simple look? She is not sure, but she just feels it, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Well, I appreciate your feedback and honesty, honey. I will make those adjustments. Sir, would you like a piece of pie?" Carol asks as she looks at Mulder.

Mulder looks at her in surprise, almost like he forgot she was standing there. "Do you have sweet potato?" He asks.

"We do. And it's on the house. A thank you, for being the one to remind this young woman that pie will never be substitute for some good love making. I'll be right back." She turns and walks away quickly before he has a chance to say anything.

Scully laughs and laughs at the comment as well as Mulder's face. He looks so shocked and flummoxed. "Oh, I like her." She says as she takes another bite.

Mulder shakes his head. "I'm going to go pick a song on that jukebox over there," he says, sliding out of the booth and standing up. "Any requests?"

She shakes her head and smiles at him. He nods as he walks past her and the drag queens on the way to the other side of the room. They wolf whistle at him, but he ignores them.

The place has cleared out some since they arrived. Now just a few groups remain at scattered tables. Scully takes another bite of pie as Carol walks up and sets Mulder's pie down. She winks at Scully and pats her hand as she walks away.

Maybe Scully had her pegged wrong. Maybe she is the lady who has treats and goodies set out at her house. But, she is also definitely the one who would tell you a dirty joke or offer sexual advice. All told behind that sweet dimpled smile. The sweetness hiding the sass. Oh yeah, she really likes her.

Scully turns to see Mulder walking back from the jukebox, at the same time, the diner door opens. A woman walks in wearing a veil, a crown, and a sash. She throws her arms up in the air and screams "WOOOOO!" Scully sees Mulder jump and she slides out of the booth quickly.

Five other women follow her in, all bedecked in similar garb. Then about ten more. Ahhh, Scully realizes, a bachelorette party. She grins as Mulder walks over to her. He puts his hand on her back again and leans close to her ear. She shivers before he even says anything.

"They scared the shit out of me. My god. Drag queens and a bachelorette party, Scully. Things are about to get crazy."

And he is right. As soon as the drag queens see the bachelorette party walk in, they are up and exclaiming over their outfits. The bachelorette party saying likewise to the drag queens. Raucous laughter, screaming, and singing is heard throughout the diner.

Their food forgotten for now, everyone gathers around the jukebox. Mulder had picked some Elvis songs and at the pleading from the bachelorette party, he gets up and shows off some moves. They cheer and whistle as he shakes his hips around.

The drag queens turn out to be a performing group called "Don't Drag Us Down." They perform in small clubs in the area. They put some songs on the jukebox and perform their routines to the delight of the whole diner.

Scully sneaks away and hands Carol the credit card, paying for the drinks and food everyone is sharing. She stands waiting for the receipt and card back, looking around at the life being lived in front of her.

At the men dressed up in the beautiful dresses, doing what they love. They are so beautiful and kind. They found each other and they share in something different than what society might consider "normal." And they do it with gusto and class.

At the women out on the town with condoms pinned to their shirts, penis shaped straws in their drinks, penis shaped cups holding said drinks. These women might normally find that lewd and tacky, but their friend is getting married and this is how they celebrate. No shame, no embarrassment, just laughter and happiness.

At Mulder, laughing and singing along to the jukebox. Dancing when he cannot sit still. He is such a kid at heart no matter his age. The man chases aliens and monsters, that is his normal. His life, the life he chose to live.

Scully shakes her head as the next song begins and cheers go up. Gloria Gaynor- _I Will Survive_ begins to play and everyone joins in. Scully signs the bill, leaving a generous tip for Carol, and joins the group. Mulder meets her gaze, walks up to her, and grabs her around her waist.

He pulls her close and puts his mouth on her ear. "See, Scully? I was right."

She pulls back and looks at him, a question in her eyes as the singing gets louder.

"I told you my theory months ago, about how people would act if they came back from the dead. They would eat, then drink, then dance, then make love. It's all the things **we** love to do, just look around." He twirls her around as she smiles and looks again.

The bachelorette party is up and singing to the song, the drag queens are holding court atop the chairs as they act out their routine. Plates of food are empty, glasses are down to the ice, everyone is dancing and singing.

She smiles as she looks at them, and then back at him. He is looking at her with such love, she can feel it in her soul. She lets it fill her up. A balloon of happiness in her body, that overflows and shines out of her eyes.

She knows they have never said **the** words to each other, but god she loves him. She has told him and he has told her in thousands of little ways. A touch, a look, a smile, declarations of touchstones, one in five billion, the **only** one either trusts. How can "I love you" compare with those words?

She leans in and kisses him, and his hand immediately goes to her head, holding her there. The kiss deepens and she wraps her arms around his neck. Cheering and clapping breaks the moment, but she looks at him and smiles.

The next song starts and cheers start louder than before. Whitney Houston- _I Will Always Love You._ Scully pulls back from him and joins the group of women and men, who have made this portion of the night so much fun.

He watches her belt out the song along with this ragtag bunch of people. He sees her happiness, her smiles, her utter joy and he comes to a conclusion. He is going to have to add singing to his theory, no question about it.


	8. Back to the Hotel

Scully is humming as Mulder unlocks the door to his room. She smiles as he opens the door and lets her in first. She steps in his room and takes off her jacket. She sits on the chair and starts to unlace the boots she is wearing. She sits back and smiles as she toes off her boots, and thinks of the fun they had tonight.

Mulder drops his jacket on the chair next to her and sits on the bed taking off his shoes too. He glances over at her and grins as he slides his shoes off and pushes them to the side. She is smiling as she takes off her shoes and socks.

He stands up and takes off his sweater, throwing it on the chair. He bends over in front of, catches her eye, and kisses her quickly on the way to the bathroom. She watches him walk by, checking out his ass again. Hmm, so nice.

She stands up and takes off her sweater as well. She folds it neatly over the chair, her pants quickly follow, and are laid over her sweater. She takes off her bra and adds it to the pile. She turns around and grabs the shirt she wore to bed last night, Mulder's Knicks T-shirt. She puts it on as she hears the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. She pulls the shirt down and walks over to the bathroom.

She has her own room, the studio is paying for two, but she has spent most of her time in Mulder's room. Her clothes are across the way and most of her things, but her toothbrush and a few things are in his room. She likes it. It is reminiscent of their fake marriage at The Falls. Only this time, they are willingly staying together, and there is sex. Such wonderful sex.

She pushes the bathroom door open and Mulder is at one sink brushing his teeth. He has taken off his undershirt, but his jeans are still on, just unbuttoned and his belt is loose. She tries not to stare and make it known how much she loves seeing him like that, but he catches her looking in the mirror and he grins. She rolls her eyes, smiles, and reaches for her toothbrush at the other sink.

They both brush their teeth, catching each other's eyes as they do. She shakes her head as he grins. He finishes first, turns and stares at her as she finishes up too. She grabs a washcloth and washes off the minimal makeup she put on before they went out.

"Nice shirt," he says as his grin widens, eyeing her up and down.

Seeing his shirt on her makes him feel things, imagine things. Her with him on Sunday mornings, lazy days in his bed. Taking that shirt off and making love to her while the world waits outside. Maybe moving out of the city, settling down.

These are crazy thoughts, especially when what they are doing is so new. Does she even want that? Want a long term thing, or is the now as far as she wants to go? They need to talk about it, but he is worried it will fuck things up. So, he will keep it simple, keep it light.

They shared so much tonight. He almost told her he loved her. God. It is hard not to tell her every day. But, that is nothing new. He has had a hard time not telling her for years now. He loves her so much. There is nothing he will not do for her. For now, he will tease her and let his love be known in playful and light stories.

She leans against the sink and washes her face, smiling at him as she looks at his naked chest. God, he is so beautiful. She has seen him in all respects of undress. Even before they moved to this place, she had seen him naked. Every time, she had noticed his beauty.

But she never was able to stare like she does now. Never was she able to let her fingers touch and caress the way she does now. Trailing them down his chest, across those abdominal muscles that make her stomach weak. Down to that patch of hair that leads to a source of great pleasure. She has held him in her hand, had him in her mouth, but him inside her.. oh dear god.

He makes her shiver. Even without touching her, without even being there, he makes her shiver. Standing in this bathroom, doing every day "coupley" activities makes her want more. More of days like this, then heading out to chase monsters, hunting for aliens, then back home-together. Wherever life leads them, she wants him with her. In all aspects. But does he?

They need to have a conversation. But, not tonight, and not soon. It seems like this, whatever exactly "this" is, would be tainted if they talked about it. They are not so great with talking about how they feel. She loves him beyond a doubt, but telling him.. god, it is too much to think of right now. Better to keep it light for now. Not delve to deep.

"You like this shirt? Just something I picked up from this guy I know. He's a little crazy, but I like him." She smiles as she wipes her face with the washcloth.

He smiles at her as he pushes away from the sink where he has been leaning. He walks over to her and cups her face in his hands. She smiles up at him as he stares in her eyes. So much love is shared without a word.

He brings his lips to hers and kisses her softly, then deeper when she opens her mouth to him. Their tongues slide together in a slow sensual dance. She grabs his forearms to keep herself steady. His kisses make her knees weak sometimes.

He pushes her back until her ass hits the counter. She moves her arms around his neck, dropping the washcloth on the floor as she digs her fingernails in his neck. He moves his hands to her waist, lifting her a little until she is sitting on the counter. She opens her legs and he steps forward. She wraps her legs around his waist as he continues his slow kisses.

He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. She can feel his erection beginning through his jeans and it makes her wet. His tongue is making her crazy. He slides it slowly, then licks at her lips, then back in her mouth. God, she feels like she could come from this kiss. This one in particular. He is making love to her mouth and she loves it.

She moans as he thrusts into her, her head falling back. "God, Mulder," she says, lifting her head and looking at him with desire in her eyes. "You're going to make me come."

She pulls him closer, her legs locked around his waist. He rocks into her and she whines. He does it again and she bites her lip.

"What do you like, Scully? This?" He asks as he thrusts into her again, his lips against her ear, his hands on the wall behind her. "Or this?" He asks before he slides his tongue in her mouth. Slowly, running his tongue along hers, then kissing her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, before nibbling on it.

He pulls his head back and looks at her. "Is that what you want? Or, how about both together?" He kisses her again, tongue sliding right in as he thrusts into her. He grabs her hips and holds her in place as his jean clad crotch thrusts against her panties.

The friction from the material, his tongue in her mouth, his words, his fingers digging into her hips is too much. She cries out, into his mouth as she comes, clawing his neck and squeezing her legs around his waist. She pulls from his mouth and cries out again, closing her eyes. He lifts his head and watches her as he continues slowly rocking into her.

He loves watching her come, watching her break over that crest. He had imagined how she would look, at different times in the seven years they had been together. How she would sound, the faces she would make, how she would feel. His imagination was a pale comparison. Seeing her come is like listening to the best piece of music ever played. The rise and fall of the notes, the buildup, and then the crescendo. The moment when everything comes together and beauty is achieved. That is what watching her is like- beauty in its rawest form.

She starts to come down, to release her hold on him and he loosens his on her. She loosens her legs first, but keeps her arms around his neck. She opens her eyes and looks at him. He grins and she cannot help but answer it with one of her own.

"Yeah, you have every right to feel smug buddy. That was amazing." She pulls him in for a kiss and then puts her head against his chest, shaking it as she relives what just happened.

He chuckles and she starts to laugh too. He helps her off the counter, but holds her for a bit as she gains her footing. Rightfully so, she is a little unsteady on her feet. He smiles again and she just shakes her head. One quick glance, and she can see he is very much aroused. She plans to take care of that as soon as possible.

"You going to be okay if I let go of you? You aren't going to fall over or faint from AOS are you?" He asks her with a cheeky grin.

"AOS? What are you talking about?" She says, looking puzzled.

"Yeah AOS- Amazing Orgasm Syndrome. I think you might be suffering from it." He grins more and she pushes him, but she is smiling too.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, I need to use the bathroom." They had done so much, crosses so many lines, but are not quite at the "peeing while in the same room" stage just yet.

He leaves, still smiling and laughing. She shuts the door and stands there, trying to calm her still racing heart.

Mulder chuckles as he takes his jeans, boxers, and socks off. He slides on a pair of pajama pants. He knows where he wants things to go, but he does not want to assume anything. He pulls the covers back and gets into what he thinks of as "his side."

He hears the toilet flush, the water running in the sink and then the light click off before the door opens. She walks over to the bed, and smiles seeing him lying there, waiting for her. She has enjoyed the sex that has taken place in this bed, holy fuck has she, but the closeness has been even better.

The talks at night, laughter, whispers, touching, looking at him, his hands on her. God, it has been amazing. Even without it being sexual, it has been so good. His legs grazing hers in the night, his hand on her belly, his head on her chest as she strokes his hair, she has loved all of it. All the human contact she has missed out on for so long, has been relieved one hundred fold these past few days with him.

She feels a flutter in her stomach as she realizes how much this time with him has meant. They fly home tomorrow afternoon, well this afternoon now, considering the time. This will not end, this thing between them, but it will be different. They will be back to being Mulder and Scully, agents at the FBI, not random people singing along to a jukebox with drag queens. She feels a sadness, but then pushes it down. This moment is what matters. Be here now, Dana.

She pulls the covers back and slides in the bed. She lies on her side and he turns too and faces her. They smile at each other and she slides her leg over to his.

"Pants, Mulder? Really?" She asks as she grazes her foot down his leg, sliding her toes under the hem of his pants. He jumps and she laughs.

"Well, I didn't want to assume anything, Scully." He says as he places a hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing circles on her hip bone.

"Mulder, you just made me come, mainly by kissing me. I'd say it's a safe bet that you're going to be repaid. Big time." She says as she runs her nails across his chest. He shivers and she smiles.

He rubs her hip and hikes up her shirt, discovering she has removed her panties. His eyes get huge before he smiles back at her. She is looking at him like she just pulled a fast one on him.

"They were pretty wet," she says by way of explanation.

"Jesus Christ, woman," he all but growls.

And then he is on her. Kissing her like he did in the bathroom, just faster and rougher. They shift until he is between her legs. Her naked sex against his hardening pajama covered erection. She runs her hands down his back and into the waistband of his pants. She begins to push them down, moving her hands to the front and grazing him in the process.

He pulls back and he seethes. As he pulls back, she takes the opportunity to grasp him in her hand. She strokes him as he breathes heavily and stares in her eyes. She stares back as her breathing becomes heavier too, loving the feel of him. The happiness it brings her knowing that she makes him feel this way. That he is hard for her. It makes her stomach flutter and her body feel like jelly.

He moves his hand down and strokes himself with her. His hand on top, showing her what he likes. He watches her eyes get darker, her breathing become faster, and he knows this simple move has made her wetter. He does not need to touch her to know it.

She lets him lead her. Lets his bigger hand hold her smaller one as she learns the way he likes to be pleasured. She has watched him, but not participated with him like this before. It is so erotic, she feels herself become wet. More than that, it seems to cause a mini orgasm within her body.

He leans forward and licks her lips, then kisses her, before easing away from her, and off the bed. He pulls his pants off as she reaches for her shirt.

"No," he says, coming back to the bed, settling between her legs, "leave it on. I like seeing you in my shirt." He slides his hands down the outsides of her thighs, under the shirt, up her stomach, and right to her breasts.

She arches up in surprise and cries out at his touch. She feels him so close to where she wants him. She shifts around, trying to take a hold of him and guide him into her. He is having none of it and moves away from her. She makes a face at him as he leans back on his calves.

"I changed my mind, take the shirt off. I want to see and feel you. It's sexy as hell to me, you wearing my shirt, but seeing your naked body is a thousand times better. A million. Infinity. Jesus. Take it off, Scully." He tells her as he gets up and pulls the blankets off the bed. He wants nothing in the way. He is going to make love to her, slowly, and he wants no distractions.

She sits up and pulls the shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. He stands at the edge of the bed, staring at her as he strokes himself. He is so hard, so big. He makes her insides quiver.

He comes back up the bed, as she lies back against the pillows. He puts his hands by her head, looming over her. Her legs hook around his calves, sliding up his body, opening wider for him.

He lets her set the pace, lets her get ready. All the while he stares at her. Looking in her eyes, telling her what he cannot voice, not yet. She must see it, must know, because her eyes fill with tears and she nods. He smiles and bends forward, until he is on his forearms. Cradling her head, he kisses her sweetly, slowly, lovingly.

He feels her hands sliding down his back, across his hips, tickling his sides. He smiles against her mouth and pulls his head back. She has her legs wrapped his hips, her feet below his ass. She pushes her heels into his ass, like a cowboy would spur on a horse. He chuckles and pushes himself up.

He reaches down and guides himself to her. He rubs himself across her a couple times. Looking down, seeing as well as feeling her wetness, he pushes into her. To the very hilt, he slides. They both gasp and then exhale.

No matter how many times he does this, joins with her body, he will never be used to how wonderful it feels to be inside her. To feel her body tight around him. To hear her cries, her breath coming out in pants, her walls snugly holding him as he slides into her depths.

He looks at her and sees her watching him, looking at him the way he was looking at her a couple minutes ago. He smiles and nods. He comes down on his forearms again and begins rocking in and out of her. Slowly, taking his time. Loving her body, as he loves everything else about her. He loves her, god he loves her so much.

She keeps her legs around him as he begins going a little faster. Just a little. It is still slower than any other time they have done this and there is a different feel. It is not quick, not that it usually is, but it feels different. She loves it. Loves the feeling of being loved by his body, while sharing her love with him. She loves him so much.

He puts his face in her neck, breathing her in, becoming surrounded by her. Every time they have been together like this, and it has not been enough considering their years together, it feels otherworldly. Even when they are fast and the need to have each other is great, it is different than anyone he has ever been with before. It is coming home, and traveling the stars, all at the same time.

She feels him pick up the pace. It seems as if he has a plan, an agenda and if she tries to deviate from the plan, he will stop. God, she does not want him to stop. He is stoking a fire in her that will soon be a blazing inferno. He is slowly bringing her to the threshold of absolute pleasure. She can feel it with every stroke.

As great as it feels, she needs more. Just a little harder. Feel a bit more power. Before she can say anything or make a change, he pushes himself up on his arms and begins thrusting harder. She drops her legs to the bed, planting her feet, pushing up and meeting his thrusts. Yeah, this is so much better. Oh, Jesus.

God, he is not going to last much longer. Feeling her matching his thrusts turns him on so much. She feels so good. He looks at her as he starts going faster. He can feel that she is close, feel her tightening around him, hear her breathing quicken. She gets louder when she is close. Sometimes it is a quiet loud and sometimes his ears ring from the decibels she reaches.

Tonight will be a quiet loud, he can tell. They have not spoken since he told her to take off his shirt. Their ability to communicate without words has always been amazing, but now it is as if they can read each other's mind. He knew she needed it harder, more power. He told her once, they have communication unspoken. He has never been more grateful and aware of that, then when they work as a team, like this, to reach completion together.

She has her hands on his waist, holding onto him for leverage when she thrusts. She is so close, so fucking close but she wants to get there with him. To cross that line together, as they usually do. She breaks the silence, with one word, one word to let him know she is there and he can let go.

"Mulder," she breathes and he goes faster.

She wraps her legs around him again and holds him. He thrusts them both, rocking the bed, harder, faster. She digs her nails into his sides as she feels her orgasm approaching. He thrusts two more times and she arches as she comes and he follows, spilling inside her. Thrusting a few more times, before he is done.

She breathes fast as she makes whining, happy "mmmm" sounds. His arms give out and he falls onto her, breathing heavily and whispering her name repeatedly. She holds him with her legs and her arms. He is heavy, but she loves the way he feels. His body slick with sweat they created together, his body quivering, his cock still inside her. She loves it.

He knows he is heavy, but she has told him she loves the way he feels on her. The afterglow of their joining. Fast, slow, hard, her on top, him on top, she loves the closeness after. He is exhausted. He could not move right this second if the hotel was on fire. He kisses her neck and tastes the sweat there. The sweat they created together. They are going to need another shower. Not tonight though, he just wants to hold her and sleep.

"My god, Mulder," she whispers, still trying to catch her breath.

He hums his agreement against her throat. He moves his hands to cradle her head again. He lifts his head and kisses her lips, her cheeks, her temples. He rests his forehead against hers as his thumbs stroke her head.

"Jesus, Scully. That was.. it was.." he whispers.

"I know," she agrees, whispering back, running her nails crisscross over his back.

He shivers and pushes up again. He looks at her. Her eyes are closed, but she opens them when she feels him looking at her. She smiles the same gorgeous smile that he saw when he woke up feeling like he had been frozen in a block of ice. The smile that could light a room, if science could harness the power of it. God, he loves her.

He lightly taps her hip, letting her know she needs to move her legs. She pouts, but does it anyway. She hates losing him being on her, in her, but knows it needs to be done. He starts to slide back and she watches him. Loving the view of his body. He slips from her and they both sigh. He starts gathering up the blankets he had tossed on the floor and she stretches out, closing her eyes.

God, that may have been the best sex they have ever had. It was incredible. Different than any time they have been together. They have had amazing sex. It has been fast, quick, hard, like the limo ride earlier. Other times, it has been slow. But not like just now. God, that was.. she cannot even think of the word.

He throws the blankets on the bed, covering her in the process. She yelps in surprise, opening her eyes, then laughs as she adjusts the blankets. He comes back to the side of the bed and pulls the blankets back and climbs in with her. He pulls her to him as soon as he lies down on his side.

She snuggles into his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, as he wraps his arms around her. Neither of them speak. Instead, they revel in the contentedness of the moment.

Scully exhales a hum that ends with a small chuckle.

"What?" he murmurs in her hair, his voice sounding sleepy.

"It's just..been a fun night," she responds in an equally sleepy voice. "Better than I anticipated after that premiere. What a fucking train wreck."

"Hmm," comes his response as he pulls her closer.

"What was the best part of your night?" she asks him, feeling the warmth of his body calling her to sleep.

"Besides what we just did?" he asks her and she nods against his shoulder.

He is fully awake now. Time to take a step, a leap. Have the hope she will not bolt, but will continue the journey.

"The best part of my night, Scully," he begins quietly as he closes his eyes, his heart pounding, "is right now. This moment. Being here with you like this, holding you like this. No illness or fear has brought us together. We have chosen to be here. Our choice."

He takes a breath and pulls back so he can look in her eyes. He strokes her face and keeps his hand on her cheek. "I need you to understand something, Scully. A week, a month, a year, five years, more.. time doesn't matter, you're it for me. You're it."

He gives her a second to let what he said sink in. To let the realization that this is not some choice that may change. That she is still his path, still his choice, and no matter what happens, she always will be. Forever. No one else will ever be considered.

She holds his gaze and her eyes fill with tears. She touches his cheek and she smiles. "I'm so glad you went first. Because the best part of my night, was hearing you say that," she leans forward and kisses him.

He pulls her close, his heart still racing. She did not exactly say it back, that she wants this the way he does, but he said it. It is enough for now. His heart begins to slow down, to calm, when she shifts her head to whispers in his ear.

"A week, a month, a year, five years, more.. time doesn't matter, you're it for me too, Mulder. You're it."

He exhales as he keeps his grip on her tight. Keeps her close to his heart. They listen to each other breathe, feel the love that has been exchanged, pass through the air, and land in the others heart, filling to overflowing.

They both shift until they are forehead to forehead. It is late, or early, they no longer know, nor care. They are here in this moment, together. They hold each other. Hold onto their friend, partner, confidant, lover. The one who could never be replaced. Content and loved, they hold each other and sleep.


	9. Time to Head Home

**Time to Head Home**

"Scully. Scully, come on. You need to wake up."

"Mmm. What? Mulder? What are you talking about?" comes her muffled response from the pillow in which her face is buried, as she lies on her stomach.

He chuckles and comes close to her. "Come on, you need to get up. We leave today and we have to pack both our rooms up, shower, eat, and get to the airport. Come on."

She groans and then tries another tactic, as she rolls onto her side, holding the pillow over her eyes. "Mulder, come back to bed," she says in what she hopes passes for a purr, but thinks it sounds like a groan. What the fuck time is it?

He chuckles again, and grabs the pillow from her. She shrieks as the sun from the half open curtains burns her eyes. She slams her eyes shut, cursing him. What fresh hell is this? Is he trying to kill her?

"Come on, Scully. We have to get moving. Breakfast is being served downstairs until eleven. I'm starving. I didn't eat much last night and we had quite the workout when we got back. I need some food." He starts to pull the covers down and she growls.

He laughs harder than before, but lets go of the covers. "Consider that your warning, Agent Scully. Next time I won't be so kind. I'm going to start the shower. Your fine ass better be in there in three minutes or you will miss out on the chance to use that shower seat one last time." He kisses her cheek and slaps her ass.

"What time is it, anyway?" she asks as she pouts and whines.

"8:30. Get up. Three minutes," he calls as he starts to walk in the bathroom.

"I hate you," she calls to him as she pulls the covers over head.

"You don't. Now get up, come meet me in the shower." The bathroom door closes halfway and she hears him whistling as he turns the water on. She hears the shower door close and above the spray of water she hears him call again. "Two minutes, Scully."

She pushes the covers down and curses him again. She peeks her eyes open and begins to wake up. God, she needs some coffee. But first, she thinks, as she crawls out of the bed and stumbles to the bathroom, she needs to take full advantage of that shower seat, one more time.

An hour and a half later, after a thoroughly wonderful time in the shower, they are downstairs in the dining room grabbing some breakfast. Scully has her plate piled with fruit. Mulder is waiting for an omelette, while holding a plate with waffles and pancakes.

"You need another plate, Mulder? Maybe three or four?" she teases him as she stands and eyeballs his food.

He is watching the omelette being finished, and he licks his lips. He grabs the plate from the chef, bumps her shoulder, and gestures to a table. They slide into the booth and he sets his plates down. He jumps back up and grabs an extra empty plate. He divides up his food between the plates and pushes one toward her as he reaches for the syrup.

She looks at him and smiles softly, before looking down at the food. Of course he was getting some for both of them. That is so Mulder. She pushes her plate of fruit to the middle of the table, letting him know it is for sharing, and grabs the plate he made for her. He nods as she takes a bite of omelette and he begins to shovel his food in his mouth.

She watches him eating like a bear and shakes her head. He winks at her, before swallowing. "Told you, I'm hungry. I've worked up quite an appetite. Pretty sure I've earned every bite of this and more, wouldn't you say?" he smiles at her.

She smiles back and then nods at him. He grins and takes another bite. They are both staring at each other so they do not notice the person approaching their table.

"Agents! Good morning. Happy to see you today," Skinner says, as he smiles at them both. "Agent Scully, I trust you had a good evening with the bureau card I lent you last night. Saw the sights, maybe went out for dinner?" he beams at them, looking like a different man.

Mulder has swallowed down his food, but Scully can tell he is contemplating taking another bite while Skinner stands there. He is keeping his eyes on his plate, not chancing a glance at Skinner.

Scully smiles and looks at Skinner. "Yes sir, we did. We went out and had a fine evening. Thank you for the use of the card and the chance to have an enjoyable time."

"It was my pleasure Agent Scully. You two deserved it after the movie kind of went.. well, differently than I had imagined. I feel like I owe you an apology, especially you," he says looking at Scully, "I didn't know he was going to go the direction he was with the..uh, love story side of it."

"I need to get some coffee," Mulder says suddenly, standing up and pushing past Skinner. Scully watches him go, hiding a smile behind her hand. Skinner turns as he goes too, and then turns back to Scully.

"Agent Scully, honestly I had no idea he was going to include that part to the story. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I know it's not **you** up on that screen, but it's your persona," he looks back at Mulder who is getting two cups of coffee and some juice, "I hope it didn't bother Mulder too much."

"Sir?" Scully asks, looking confused.

"His work is mocked enough as it is, but having it made into more of joke," he shakes his head and looks down, "that was never my plan. Could you tell him I'm sorry? He seems upset, and I can't say I blame him."

"I'll tell him, sir. Thank you," she says.

He nods and turns to walk away, but turned back and faces her. "Oh, and Agent Scully? Will you apologize for the romantic aspect too, considering how it **should** have gone?"

"Sir?" she asks again, not quite sure she is actually hearing what she is hearing.

He just looks at her as he breaks into a slow smile and raises an eyebrow. She feels a blush creeping across her cheeks. She holds his gaze, and then nods. He nods back, his face one big smile. He walks away, whistling, his hands in his pockets. She looks down at her plate and smiles.

Mulder comes back with their coffees and juices on a tray. He slides it on the table as he sits down. She grabs her drinks and he takes his, sliding the tray to the side.

"Skinner wanted me to tell you that he apologizes for the movie. He said he didn't know it was going to go the way it did and that he was sorry it made a joke of your work." She takes a drink of her coffee, as she glances at him.

He nods his head, looking at her. "That was decent of him. But, Scully," he says tapping her fingers, "it's **our** work. **Ours**." She smiles as they finish eating. He does not need to know about what else Skinner said. Not yet.

About forty five minutes later, they make their way back upstairs. It is time to pack up and head home.

"So I will come and get my things from your room after I'm done packing in here. Maybe like twenty minutes?" she says as she arrives at her door. She opens the door to her room, glancing at him, as he opens his door. He nods and disappears inside his room.

Twenty minutes. He needs to hurry. He grabs his bag and starts shoving all his things into it. He knows she likes her things packed nicely, but he does not really care about his things. Besides, he has something he needs to do.

He puts her things on a chair, making it easier for her to find. He looks under the bed and finds the troll doll. Jesus. That fucking doll. He throws it on the bed.

He double checks all over, grabbing socks, stray shirts, throwing them on the bed as well. He finds underwear, his and hers, which makes him smile. Those are also added to the bed. Finally, the floor is clear and he grabs what is his, adding it to his bag.

He collects all his toiletries from the bathroom, leaving hers where she can grab them quickly. He has everything packed, with ten minutes to spare. That should be enough time.

He goes to the closet and lifts his hanging tuxedo jacket, reaches in the pocket, then rehangs it. He takes out the panda he picked from the arcade. He puts it on the table. He then feels around in his pants pockets. Finding the objects he is looking for, he adds them to the table.

He walks into the bathroom and picks up the complimentary sewing kit and a few tissues. He goes back to the table and sets it down. He gets his pocket knife and sits down at the table.

He slides the knife along the seam of the back of the panda. He tries to keep the cut small so the repair will be easy. When the space is big enough, he sets the knife down. He grabs the tissues and smooths them out on the table.

He picks up the items from his pants pocket and smiles. He looks at them closer and smiles wider. He sets them on the tissues and then grabs the other item that was in his pocket. He picks up a pen and starts writing, then he adds it to the other items.

He wraps up the items in the tissue, puts it inside the panda, rolling it around inside so it is not noticeable. Once he is sure, he picks up the sewing kit. He picks thread that matches and a needle. He stitches up the cut he made, trying to hurry but also make sure that it looks good. He needs to get this done before she comes knocking on the door.

He finishes and ties off the thread. He massages the panda, making sure that she will not be able to tell he added anything no matter how she holds it. When he is satisfied, he sets it down with a smile.

He goes back to the closet and puts the tuxedo in its bag. He has everything done and then thinks of something and he grins. He digs through his bag and finds his Knicks T-shirt. He keeps it set aside, but hidden so she does not see it.

Just in time too, as her knock sounds at the door. He opens the door and lets her inside. She sets her suitcase down on the bed and starts to add her things to it. He watches as she folds everything neatly, putting her dirty things in a separate laundry bag, that he knows she will wash tonight. He shakes his head at how different they are, but how that is exactly what has drawn him to her.

She looks over at him and smiles. She walks over and picks up her stuff from the chair. She adds it, then heads to the bathroom. He seizes his chance and adds his shirt to her bag, down deep where she will not find it until she unpacks later tonight.

She comes out of the bathroom and sees him by her suitcase. She gives him a look and he grins sheepishly. "You caught me," he says, holding up the troll doll decoy he had also grabbed when he picked up his shirt, "I was trying to get back at you by putting the troll in your bag."

"Mulder," she says grabbing the doll from him, "it doesn't work on me, because I'm not a baby." She smiles as he pouts.

"Anyway, I think she has served her purpose and it's time to retire her. Besides," she says with a glance toward the panda on the table, "we have a new prize trophy. It's cuter and kind of symbolic for where we are now, I think."

"How do you mean?" he asks, somewhat worried she may have sussed out what he did. But, there is no way she could have, right?

"Well," she says walking over and exchanging the troll for the panda and his heart races, "I may have won the tickets, but you picked out the prize. Pandas are generally solitary creatures. They live alone until they find a mate. Yes, they may have more than one, but that's not the point here. The point is that you and I are somewhat like pandas. We live solitary lives, though side by side. Although, we have recently tweaked that a bit," she says with a smile, "The black and white of the panda is represented in the yin and yang of Chinese culture. Opposites attracting, pulling to one another, balancing out the harmony in one another's lives. That's us, Mulder. Yin and yang, working together to balance out the peace and harmony in the world."

She holds the panda and smiles at him. Happy to have made such a connection to the small prize he picked last night.

"Wow," he says, pinching his lip in thought, "I just thought it was a cute animal."

She throws the bear at him and he catches it, as they both laugh. She thinks of him giving her close to the same response about the keychain she keeps in their desk drawer. She shakes her head as she begins her own search of the room, making sure he did not overlook anything.

He puts the panda in her bag, looking at it after her explanation. How amazing it is, considering what he knows is now inside it. He looks at her as she continues her search around the room. Soon. He will tell her soon, what he hid in the bear. What it means and represents to him.

Last check, their suitcases zipped up, his suit bag over his arm, they head to the door. She opens the door and heads out, pulling her bag behind her. At the last second, he grabs the troll doll and shoves it in his bag. He is not quite ready to retire her just yet.

 **One month later**

The door to Skinner's office opens and his assistant walks to his desk. Her arms are full of files and mail that has arrived for him. There are items that need his signature and items that can wait. She places the mail on top, knowing that is probably most pressing.

He looks up as she sets the stack of items down, dragging his eyes away from the document in front of him.

"Thank you, Arlene," he says as she sets it down and turns to leave.

"You're welcome, sir," she relies, and shuts the door.

He reaches for the pile of mail and begins looking through it. He sees the bill from the bureau card and grabs his letter opener. The bill rarely fluctuates from month to month, he is careful how he uses the card.

He begins perusing the charges and he freezes. This cannot be right. A $450 charge at El Grande Sol? A $250 charge at Jimmy's Arcade? A $50 charge at Surfin'Soft Serve? A $250 charge at Moonlight Diner?

He looks again. And then he remembers. He grabs his phone, pushes the button to connect him to Arlene and waits for her to answer.

"Arlene, get Agent Scully up here. Now!"

If you want to find out about the panda, please go read The Sixth Month.


	10. Seventeen Again

_April 2017_

Meredith sat at her work desk typing when she was interrupted by Roxanne, the floor receptionist, carrying a box and smiling.

"Mrs. Northern, a package arrived for you," she said, setting the box down on Meredith's desk. "There are some flowers too, but I couldn't carry both. Be right back, hon." She walked away and Meredith stared at the box.

"What is he up to now?" she whispered with a smile, reaching for her letter opener and the box. Popping it open, she found raffia in a rainbow of colors. Shaking her head, she moved it aside carefully, finding quarters, prize tickets, and then at the bottom, a large stuffed, squishy, swirled ice cream cone. "Jeremy …" she said with a smile.

Her phone rang and she knew it was him before she answered it. "Yes, dear?" she said staring at the ice cream cone.

"Did you get your surprise?" he asked, and she could tell he was smiling.

"I did. Where in the world did you find this?" she asked with another shake of her head.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Did you find the note?" his excitement palpable even through the phone.

"The note? No, I didn't find a note. Just quarters, tickets, and the ice cream cone," she said as she looked in the box again. "No note here, honey."

"Psssh, look _inside_ the ice cream. _Double Dare_ style, my love," he said as if it were obvious. She laughed and began to feel for an opening of some kind in the squishy ice cream cone.

Finding a hidden zipper, she opened it and found a small scroll of paper inside, tied with a rainbow ribbon. Good God, she loved this weird amazing man. Untying and unrolling the scroll, she discovered an invitation.

"Hello? Did you find it?" she heard him say.

" _You are cordially invited to attend the annual Double F festivities. This year, however, there is a twist. The arcade has been rented for the evening and there will be a private screening of the truly horrendous movie, "The Lazarus Bowl," at the end of the evening. Replica bowls, popcorn, and beverages will be provided. Bring this invitation to the door and remember the password_ ," she read, a huge smile on her face. "Jeremy, really?"

"Oh yes, I got some of the group together, some of the original gang of twelve, and we will be there tonight," he said, and she could hear the happiness in his voice. She shook her head as she looked at the stuffed ice cream cone, excited for tonight.

"So that's why your mom is taking the kids tonight," she said, as Roxanne walked back, and set the flowers on her desk. Meredith smiled at the priceless look on her face shaking her head at the bouquet, confused as to why Meredith was laughing. "The flowers, Jeremy," she giggled and he laughed too.

They were not exactly flowers, but a bouquet of the main movie characters heads on floral sticks. There were zombies and a few different ones of Garry Shandling, Téa Leoni, and Richard Gere. The faces he chose were hilarious and she laughed as she looked at them closer.

"You are too much," she said, so happy with this man who loved her and celebrated days like this and in the ways he did. "So tonight, huh? I can't believe it's been seventeen years since that night."

"Me either, Babe," he said quietly with a sigh. "It was a great night." She smiled and nodded although she knew he could not see her.

"So, we'll head home, change and meet the others at what time? Oh yes, I see now, 7:30. Okay, let me get back to work, you big weirdo, and I'll see you at home later. I love you," she said, moving the bouquet back and setting the ice cream cone back in the box.

"I know," he said.

"Stop Solo-ing me," she said and they both laughed. Hanging up, she looked at the things again and got back to work.

The day dragged on, but finally at 5:00, she grabbed her things and left. Setting her items from Jeremy in the back inside Anna's car seat, she shut the door before getting in and heading home.

Traffic, as usual, was awful at this hour, but it could not stop her smile or the happy excitement inside her. Today was Double F Day and as always, her mind drifted back to when it was not a celebratory day, but an ordinary night …

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _April 2000_

 _Seventeen years old, she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, ready for the evening, and sighed. Sometimes she hated the way she looked. All the other girls she was going out with tonight were so different than her._

 _Karine and Kelly were both so beautiful and sure of themselves. Tiffany and Jessica were like peas in a pod and they did everything together. Both of them were the life of the group and made everyone laugh. At least her best friend Laia was coming._

 _They had known each other since grade school and Laia was the only one who knew the extent of her crush on Jeremy. How she had fallen for him in third grade when Marcus Tolan took her show-and-tell stuffed animal and Jeremy demanded he give it back. He stood between them and pushed Marcus when he did not listen the first time. That was all it took and he dropped the animal. Jeremy picked it up and handed it to her, saying he was sorry. Only Laia knew Meredith then renamed that stuffed bear after Jeremy. She still had that ragged "Jer-Bear" in a box somewhere, unable to throw it out._

 _Over the past couple of years her crush on him ramped up, but remained unspoken. He was always kind to her: offering to help carry her science project into the gym, giving her a ride home when she missed the bus, dropping off notes and homework the week she was sick with the flu. Even though he did all that, she knew it was only as a friend. He would never consider dating her when the other girls he dated were so different than her._

 _But, God, she wanted to be with him._

 _Laia arrived a few minutes before seven and they headed to Karine's house. All the girls got along well, though there were times of strife. Meredith tended to clam up when they were all together, still slightly unsure and insecure in her own skin, but loved being with them, this random group of girls._

 _After hanging out for a bit, they all double checked their makeup, hair, and clothes, before piling in Karine's moms van which she was borrowing for the night. Laughing and singing along to the radio turned up loudly, they drove to In-n-Out to meet the boys and get burgers and fries. Laia nudged Meredith and slyly gestured toward Jeremy, as if she had not noticed him the second they pulled up. He smiled at her and her heart raced, try as she might to stop it._

 _Food eaten between fits of laughter and screaming jovially at one another, they went to the beach before heading to their final destination, the arcade on the pier. The boys were all ridiculous: seeing who could run the fastest, the furthest, or jump the highest. They found rocks and saw who could throw them the furthest into the water, or try to skip them in between waves._

 _Kevin picked up Kelly and pretended he was goin_ g _to throw her in the water. She screamed and laughed before he put her back down. Karine sighed beside her and Meredith knew that she had a crush on Kevin. She empathized with her as she knew Kevin only saw Kelly when they were all together. Catching her eye, Meredith smiled at her and Karine sighed again._

 _Continuing on down the beach, the boys were still being a bit silly, but Meredith was not paying attention to them. She was watching Jessica, who radiated beauty without even trying. A star athlete, she always looked like she was walking into a modeling job. Tall, poised, and self confident, she had everything Meredith wished she possessed. Sighing, she shook her head knowing she could_ _try forever and never be like Jessica._

 _"OWWWW!" she heard and looked up to see what the scream was for and who did it._

 _Kevin and Derek had been the culprits, if the shoving and laughing had anything to do with it. A couple was apparently mid-embrace and the boys felt the need to interrupt them. Everyone was laughing and then they heard the man yell back "Thanks!"_

 _Kevin laughed harder and yelled back, "She's hot," much to the other boys amusement. Meredith felt secondhand embarrassment at their actions and glanced at the couple as they walked closer. The woman seemed embarrassed, but the man was smiling and quite handsome. Meredith smiled and continued walking down the beach toward the pier._

 _Of course, before they actually made it, the boys began pushing at each other again, and wrestling around. Even Jeremy was acting up and she sighed. Boys were so ridiculous at times. She glanced up and saw the couple from earlier again. She watched them, fascinated by their interactions. Seeing her wearing his coat made her smile, it was so romantic._

" _I thought you said we were going to the arcade? Going to play some games?" Tiffany said, and Meredith looked away from the couple to see Tiffany rolling her eyes at the boys._

 _Meredith smiled and the boys actually started to settle down and walk toward the pier. They did not get far when they heard a voice call out to them. "Hey! Did one of you say something about an arcade?"_

 _Meredith turned and saw the man and woman coming toward them. She did not pay attention to his words, but watched him as he came up to them. He was handsome indeed, with a very nice smile. The boys started chattering away, and Meredith watched the woman. She was stunning and seemed embarrassed to be standing with a bunch of teenagers._

 _She wore a different expression as she looked over at her boyfriend, open and seemed to be having an intense silent conversation. Walking to the stairs and waiting at the top, Meredith watched them again, how he took the time to clean her feet of the sand they had been walking in and it made her feel butterflies in her stomach._

 _The other girls clamored around the woman as she got to the top of the stairs, but Meredith simply watched her and how she behaved. She seemed to feel the way Meredith did at times, unsure and a bit uncomfortable. She was even more stunning up close and Meredith had to stop herself from openly gaping at her._

 _Going into the arcade, the couple introduced themselves as Mulder and Scully, no first names, as they paid everyone's way to play for the next hour. It was very kind and completely unexpected. Meredith took her quarters and she and Laia went to play some games. They joined in with the "Fuck Federman" rally cry and it was fun to watch the others win or lose the game before they yelled it out._

 _Not earning enough tickets to get the prize she wanted at the end of the evening, Meredith stepped back flustered and ready to leave. Suddenly, Jeremy was there and handing over his tickets without a word, making her blush as he smiled at her. She stepped back up and got the rainbow colored flower pillow she had wanted._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Meredith grinned as she pulled up in front of her house, her memories cut short for the time being. Turning off the car, she sat there for a minute wondering where that pillow was now. She never got rid of it, so it had to be somewhere in the garage. Tomorrow, she was going to look for it.

Leaving the car, she went into the house and found Jeremy eating chips at the counter, a bottle of beer open beside him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him rapidly and repeatedly on his cheek.

"Happy Double F Day," she said with a grin. He swallowed his mouthful of chips and kissed her on the lips before slapping her ass and laughing.

"And Happy Double F Day to you as well. We need to hurry and get changed. I laid out our outfits on the bed, let's get a move on," he said, kissing her once more.

"Wait, what do you mean outfits?" she asked, highly suspicious. He had a tendency to go bigger than big at times. "I didn't see outfits on the invite."

"No? Hmm that's odd," he said with a shrug and wide eyes. She narrowed hers at him and he shrugged again, pushing her toward the stairs.

Walking in their room and seeing the clothes he laid out, she burst out laughing. Wide legged jeans, a baby doll t-shirt, and flip flops. She shook her head at him and then looked at his outfit. Oh dear God. Athletic pants, a white undershirt, and a button shirt- his Eminem phase. Rolling her eyes, he laughed and she shook her head again.

"Tonight, we're seventeen again," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have to look the part." She laughed again and went to take a quick shower while he changed his clothes.

Clothes on, hair and makeup done similar to that night, she slipped on her shoes, and presented herself to him. He looked her up and down and shook his head. "There's something missing," he said and took out a pair of lens free black glasses and put them on her. She scoffed, but he smiled. "There. Now it's perfect." Kissing her quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

Arriving at the pier, he paid for parking and they walked hand-in-hand to the arcade. She grinned as the memories of the night came back. The ice cream cone Jeremy brought to her before any other friends had been served, his shy smile as he did, and how she felt when he walked away. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

He opened the door to the arcade and a chorus of "Surprise!" rang out and she gasped. Everyone was there, all the friends from that night seventeen years ago, and dressed similarly to her in the fashions of the millennium. Karine, Kelly, Tiffany, Jessica, and …

"LAIA!" Meredith shouted as she grabbed her in a crushing hug. "How are you here?! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey, seventeen years is a big deal. We are all double the age as that night. It's like a Double Double F Anniversary," Laia said hugging her back tightly. Meredith pulled back and held her friends face in her hands, grinning like a fool while Laia did the same.

She had been in Spain for the past three years, and while FaceTime and emails were wonderful, face-to-face was even better. Hugging her again, they moved to talk to the other people at the party.

Jessica and Tiffany, married to each other now and expecting their first child in a couple of months, had driven down from San Francisco. Jessica was as beautiful as ever, pregnancy agreeing with her. After graduation, the two had gone to college together, and come to realize they were in love with each other. Their wedding and reception was the most fun one Meredith ever attended. Maybe a bit too much fun, as nine months later Anna was born.

Karine and Kevin were also married, him having admitted he went for Kelly because he thought Karine would never like him. Kelly was upset at first, but understood, and eventually married a super rich, super down-to-earth divorced father and they were happy together. They only had his daughter part time, and Karine and Kevin had two boys. Rambunctious, sweet, and smart boys who kept their parents on their toes.

Derek and Mike were still bachelor's and in no hurry to settle down. Derek traveled a lot for work and felt it unfair to ask a family to be a part of that life. Mike had been hurt in the past by a woman he loved dearly, and now had a sour taste in his mouth from it. He still dated, but kept it casual and loose.

Ryan and Isaac, the two guys Jeremy considered his closest friends, were now married to amazing women. They all often got together for barbecues or to watch a football game. Ryan was the coach at their old high school and Isaac owned a consulting firm in Beverly Hills.

Meredith looked around at the people gathered together tonight to celebrate this day, people coming from far flung places around the globe and she smiled. These eleven other people shared a memorable evening that lasted seventeen years, and she was immensely grateful to know each and every one of them.

"All right!" Jeremy yelled above the noise of laughter and catching up. "We all know what today is and why we're here, but it's also special for a couple of reasons. First of all, we are, as Laia said, double the age we were on that night. How different life was then, right?" They all cheered and groaned in equal parts. "Also, it's mine and Meredith's anniversary of sorts, but that's just for us, so keep your groans to yourselves." Everyone laughed and Meredith smiled at him as he winked. "Lastly, a bit of sad news. The reason we're here tonight instead of a restaurant or some place else, is for the anniversary yes, but also because the arcade is going to be closing. This will be our last chance to be here, all together before it does." It was quiet among them as his words sunk in, but then Derek spoke up as he shook his head.

" _Fuck_ Federman! You know this is somehow that asshole's fault." They all laughed and the sadness was broken. He nodded and they all walked to the counter to grab their cups of quarters.

"We all know what we're doing here," Derek said, shaking the quarters in his cup. "Every game will be a challenge, loser moves on, winner stays for the next challenger, if desired. The winner of Skeeball or any other ticket giving game will be determined by the amount of tickets at the end. You know what to do, good luck and …"

"FUCK FEDERMAN!" They all yelled in unison. Laughter rang out and challenges were issued immediately.

Jessica and Tiffany went to play air hockey, Karine and Kevin went to play a zombie killing game, Derek and Kelly began a game of vintage Donkey Kong, Ryan and Mike ran for the pinball machine, Jeremy and Isaac went for the table Asteroid game, and Meredith looked at Laia with a grin and they ran for Rampage.

"I can't believe you're here," Meredith said, putting a quarter in and starting the game. "It's just so weird to be here, doing this at all, and you're here."

"Wanna hear something crazier?" Laia said, glancing at her with a smile. "I'm moving back. I'm not just here for a visit. And also." She turned and held out her left hand, showing off a beautiful engagement ring.

"What?!" Meredith said, completely forgetting about the game. "When? And who?" She held Laia's hand and exclaimed over the beauty of it. Looking in her eyes, Laia smiled and looked over toward Kelly and Derek.

"Derek? What?" Meredith said, her eyes huge. "How in the world?"

"Well, he came over to Spain for work for a few weeks and I thought I'd show him around and we could hang out. It was fun and we had good chemistry, but then he left. He called every day and then he was back for a couple of more weeks and we …" Laia said, her cheeks reddening. "Anyway, we started hanging out more. I traveled for work and met him in Italy and Greece, and it was amazing. Mer, I love him so much." Meredith grinned as she wiped her eyes and then hugged Laia. The woman who felt she would never find the love she deserved, was going to marry the man who thought he would never settle down, it was perfect.

"FUCK FEDERMAN!" someone yelled and they broke apart. They all answered in kind and Laia and Meredith laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Laia, but it won't stop me from kicking your ass at this game," Meredith said, putting in another quarter as the last game had ended.

"Oh, it's on," Laia said, grabbing the joysticks and getting ready to rampage the city.

Two hours later, after numerous FUCK FEDERMAN's were shouted, everyone was out of quarters and heading to the prize counter. Meredith's pockets were bulging and she was feeling emotional about her last prize pick as she again remembered her first.

Jeremy sidled up next to her and slid his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This has been a great night, honey. Thank you for arranging all of this and getting everyone here," she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Happy anniversary."

"Mmmm," he said, with a smile, gesturing with his chin. "It's your turn." She smiled and turned around, stepping up to empty her pockets and see what she could get.

"You have eighty tickets," the bored worker said with a sigh.

"Okay, let's see what I can get," Meredith said with a look around.

"Add these to it," Jeremy said, putting his tickets down and looking at her with a small smile.

"One hundred and thirty," the guy sighed again.

"I'll take the rainbow heart spinny thing," she said, pointing to the prize hanging from the ceiling.

"Nah," Jeremy said, stopping the guy. "The photo box would be better. Get that one." He pointed at it. Pink and fuzzy, she shook her head, but he was insistent. The worker took it down and handed it to her.

It was a four sided photo holder that spun around and was very pink and fuzzy. She shook her head and he nodded. "Open it," he said, smiling at her. She looked at him and he nodded again.

Opening it, she found an envelope and underneath it, a triple scoop rainbow colored ice cream cone shaped jewelry box. She smiled as she picked it up and took it out of the box. Lifting it open, she found a single diamond necklace on a silver chain. She gasped as she looked at him.

"Happy anniversary," he said quietly, taking it from her and putting it around her neck. "You make it look beautiful." He kissed her and she smiled as he pulled back, thanking him before looking down at the envelope. She picked it up and opened it.

"Tickets to see Cher in Vegas?! Jeremy!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and spun her around, before humming _Walking in Memphis_ in her ear. She laughed and he set her down, kissing her again.

"I love you, Mer. So much," he said, cupping her cheek and staring in her eyes.

"I know," she said cheekily, her eyes full of laughter and love. He laughed and grabbed her hand, scooping up the items and putting them back in the photo box, before walking to the room where they would watch the movie.

Sitting down, she looked at the tickets again and smiled. She touched her necklace and shook her head, such a sweet man she had married. He was setting up the movie, in discussion with Mike. Meredith looked around and her heart was happy. Seeing all the couples and friends ready to watch a movie they all loved to hate, she had to laugh.

A bowl of popcorn and a beer was handed to her and the lights went down. Everyone cheered and clapped as the credits began. Groans, boos, and popcorn was thrown when they saw Wayne Federman's name on the screen. For the next hour and a half they said the lines with the characters, laughed at the ridiculousness, questioned the storyline, and groaned at the kissing in the coffin.

"No way she was in love with Skinner," Tiffany yelled out. "Not _our_ Scully. That woman only had eyes for Mulder."

"Hell yes! And who could blame her, he was hot hot hot." Kelly answered and everyone laughed.

"She was hot too, damn hot," Mike said. "But yeah, no way any other man stood a chance. They got it so wrong." Everyone nodded and soon the movie was over, popcorn thrown and boo's heard again when Federman's name was shown.

They cleaned up the mess they had made and then walked back into the main arcade room. Derek asked the worker if he could take a picture of them. He sighed and agreed, waiting for them to arrange themselves. A few different poses, and Derek was taking his phone back, sending everyone the photos. They laughed when they looked at them and with sighs of their own, they said goodbye to the arcade.

Walking out the doors, Meredith took a few pictures of the arcade sign and the building itself before putting her phone away. "Ice cream!" someone shouted and they all laughed, heading for the ice cream stand.

Mike ordered swirl cones for everyone and soon they were at two tables, laughing and eating their treats together. Jessica was rubbing her belly and exclaiming how much the baby girl was kicking. That started a conversation about pregnancy and the guys tuned them out, instead discussing football and then Game of Thrones.

Jeremy stood up as they were finishing and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate everyone taking the time to be here tonight. Having the past, but especially the night we all spent here be what kept us together, well, I don't think we could have asked for a better time." Wolf whistles and cheers erupted as he sat down.

A few minutes later, they all stood and tossed their dirty napkins before standing in a huddle, smiling at one another. They all nodded and shouted one last time "Fuck Federman!" and then began to say their goodbyes. Hugs and kisses were given and plans were made to get together soon. Meredith watched everyone walking away, especially Derek and Laia. She saw the way he looked at her and she was so happy they reconnected and were now engaged. Life truly worked in interesting ways.

Jeremy took her hand and laced their fingers together. Smiling at her, they began to walk down the pier toward the car, the photo box held in his other hand. She sighed and stopped him, taking her phone from her pocket. Finding what she was looking for, she turned on their Cher song, and Jeremy smiled at her. He set the photo box down and she put her phone in her pocket.

Pulling her close, they held each other as they swayed slowly to the song they first danced to so long ago. "Thank you for tonight, it was a wonderful Double F Day," she said quietly.

"Hmm, it was," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Do you ever wonder about them?" Meredith asked him, thinking of her past conversation with Scully and the way she and Mulder looked at one another.

"I have in the past, but they've definitely been on my mind more tonight. I wonder if they still work for the FBI, or are still together. I hope so, they were definitely very much in love, and no way was Skinner on her mind." Jeremy said with a chuckle. Meredith laughed too and then sighed, an idea forming in her mind.

The song ended and he pulled back from her, smiling before kissing her. They both looked at the arcade one last time before he picked up the photo box and they headed for home.

The next morning, Meredith stood in the kitchen staring at the phone, wondering if this was an absolutely crazy idea. She felt nervous and sure this would be a waste of time, but also knew she would never have the courage to do it again if she did not do it right now. Taking a breath, she picked up the phone and dialed the number she had written down.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation," a woman's voice said.

"Uh … hello," Meredith said, her mouth suddenly dry. "I uh … I was looking to locate an agent there, but uh … I'm not sure she, or he, is there anymore …" she trailed off now, convinced this was indeed a stupid idea.

"I can connect you, I just need a name, ma'am," the woman said kindly.

"Um, Agent Scully? Or Agent Mulder? I don't know if they still work there …"

"Hold please," the woman interrupted.

Meredith's heart was pounding as the phone rang in her ear. She had no idea what exactly she was going to say and she was very nervous. She began to pace the kitchen.

"This is Agent Mulder," came a voice she had not heard in seventeen years. She smiled and inexplicably felt tears in her eyes. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes, hello. Agent Mulder. Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked her, his voice lowering a bit.

"Well, I was … I … you probably won't remember me, but I met you a few years ago. It was in California, um … I was with a bunch of friends and we met you on the beach?" she said, hearing her voice go up and hating the way it sounded.

"We went to an arcade," he said after a few seconds. "Yeah, I remember that, but I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"Meredith," she said, feeling sweaty all of a sudden.

"Meredith, right. and … it was Jeremy? The boy who was watching you as we got the ice creams?" he asked, amusement in his voice. She flushed even though it was silly to do so.

"Yes, Jeremy. We're actually married now."

"No shit?" he laughed.

"Yeah. We've been together since that night, but married for the past nine years, and we have two little girls, Molly and Anna," she knew she was rambling, but did not know how to stop it.

"That's wonderful," he said and then paused. "Is there something … did something happen to someone you know?"

"Oh no! No, nothing like that, Agent Mulder," she said, feeling more flustered. "I just … this was a silly idea."

"Nonsense. What's going on, Meredith? And please, just Mulder is fine," he said kindly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Last night was our annual celebration of that night on the pier."

"Annual celebration?"

"Yeah. So … all those years ago, we obviously didn't know who you two were other than Mulder and Scully. We had no idea you were FBI agents. We knew your names and Federman's, of course …"

"That fuckin' guy …" he muttered, making Meredith laugh.

"Yes. Well, that was all we knew and about a month after that night, we went to see a movie called The Lazarus Bowl …"

"Nooooo, please tell me you didn't," he groaned and Meredith laughed again.

"We did and imagine our surprise when it was you, well not you, but … " she said, remembering their collective faces of surprise. "We were stunned and ended up staying to see it again, to be sure of what we saw. We all shook our heads at the ridiculous plot, the love interest, and how you both were portrayed. It was a truly awful movie."

"Tell me about it," he grumbled. "I didn't even stay for the whole thing. Please don't tell me how it ends. I've lived without finding out all this time, I can continue on with not knowing." Meredith laughed and she heard him do the same.

"That movie, and the night we shared with you and Agent Scully became something we celebrated every year. Jeremy started it for just he and I, but it quickly became a group activity. We got together to watch the movie, complain about it, drink, and have fun. Some of our friends still live close by, and others have moved away, but we remain close. We were good friends before, but that night on the pier, cemented us together. Eight of the twelve of us have found love within our little group. The three remaining ones have married others and one seems to be set on being a forever bachelor," she said, once again feeling she was rambling.

"That's great," he said and was quiet again.

"I … like I said, last night was our celebration night, but this time it was a bit different. We went back to the arcade, all of us, for the first time since that night with you two. We met, caught up, and shouted Fuck Federman many times. He is definitely our villain," Meredith said and she heard Mulder laugh again. "We also watched the movie for probably the hundredth time and … well the whole story is so ludicrous, and not the people we met that night, that we all just shook our heads at how wrong they got it." She heard Mulder sigh as she stopped talking. A heavy sigh, that she knew carried a lot of weight.

"Yeah," she heard him say quietly. "They got it very wrong."

"I hope … I … my plan wasn't to call and bother you, I hope I haven't," she said, feeling like she did exactly that with her words.

"No, you haven't," he said, his voice low. Both were quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke again. "That movie … it was not an accurate portrayal of the work Scully and I did while working for the FBI. It was mocked and made to seem schtick-y. I kind of expected it to be silly, but … it was embarrassing and not something I would have agreed to if I knew how it would be presented. Not just the … love story side of it, but the actual case that was investigated. I was … properly horrified by it and like I said, the ending will continue to be a mystery to me." She laughed and heard him exhale, both of them quiet for a few moments.

"The arcade on the pier is being shut down," she said quietly. "That's why we met there last night, a final hurrah of sorts. It feels like we're all losing a piece of us in a way, but last night helped to alleviate it a bit. We played games, had ice cream, danced, and it was like the past night, but … different. Time doesn't stop, as much as we may want it to at times," Meredith said wistfully.

"No. No it doesn't," he said with another sigh.

"My mother-in-law will be here soon with my daughters, but I just wanted … is Agent Scully there by any chance? I wanted to tell her something," Meredith asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Mulder said. "She isn't here right now, but she should be back soon. She had to check on some lab work. I could have her return your call."

"No, no. That's okay. I … don't want to be a bother."

"Meredith, you wouldn't be, trust me."

"Thank you. I just … I was thinking last night as we were eating our ice creams, about the conversation Agent Scully and I had so long ago," Meredith said with a smile. "Jeremy brought her her cone and then he brought me mine. Agent Scully seemed to think it meant he liked me and I was shocked, sure it was not the case." She laughed and then sighed, remembering how her chest pounded in her ears.

"She's very good at reading people," Mulder said, and she could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, she is," Meredith agreed. "But it was how she knew, what she told me about her own experiences, that got to me and made me think differently than I had been. She said you both worked together, that you were partners, but above anything else, you were friends. You were the one person she wanted to see and speak to every day and even if you fought, you were still friends, still close. She said the things Jeremy had done that evening were his little ways to show me what he couldn't say just yet. I was seeing it as him just doing what he'd always done, but she saw past it and made me think differently. I would've dismissed and denied it if she hadn't spoken to me. I just wanted to thank her for her words and taking the time to speak to me."

She fell silent remembering how she felt when Jeremy asked her to dance, how he looked in her eyes, and the way he quietly said her name as he pulled her closer, was enough to prove what Scully said to be true. Maybe it would have happened regardless, but Meredith was sure her words had been a catalyst, the push she needed to have what she wanted for so long.

"Thank you, Meredith," Mulder said quietly. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate the phone call and for the news from the past. I'm sorry to hear about the arcade, that was a fun night. You take care of yourself and your family. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call. I'll pass your message along to Agent Scully, she will be happy to hear it. And Meredith, fuck Federman." She could hear the smile in his voice again.

"Fuck Federman," she echoed with a chuckle and he laughed with her.

"Goodbye, Meredith. Thank you for calling," he said once more and hung up.

She stood with the phone to her ear for a few seconds longer before she heard the dial tone and placed the phone back on its base. She felt happy and also sad. Things did not remain the same and she wondered if the tone she heard in his sighs meant anything. Were they still together? Still befriending teenagers and dancing on piers? She hoped so, everyone deserved to have that kind of happiness in their lives.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she glanced at it. Her girls had their faces pressed the window next to the door, grinning at her. She smiled back, walking toward the door, but her mind was on a pier, the smell of the ocean in the air and Jeremy's arms around her.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Almost 3,000 away, Mulder sat at his desk, his hand on the phone, but his mind elsewhere. He was remembering the feel of the sand between his toes, Scully's hand in his, her smiles before she kissed him, and dancing on a pier. Even the thought of that goddamn rainbow haired troll doll brought up good memories. They had been so happy, no idea of what the future would hold in a short amount of time.

Abduction, pregnancy, his miraculous return in all sense of the word, the birth of their son, being forced away from them and in hiding, finding out about William's adoption, their time on the run with danger lurking everywhere, and then their semblance of a normal life, settling down at the house. So much abnormalcy happened to them, while others lived regular lives: finding a mate, getting married, and adding to the population of the earth. All while he and Scully tried to fight the darkness and keep it from seeping in every corner. He sighed, knowing he had failed in that regard.

"Mulder. Did you hear me?" Scully's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Scully? When did you get here?" he asked, realizing his hand was still on the phone. He moved it and locked his fingers together on the desk. How long had he been sitting there lost in his head?

"Well that answers my question," she muttered as she set down the bags of food she had in her hands. "I decided to get lunch on my way back. I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I stopped at El Sol and got you a burrito and rice and beans. I was going to go for fajitas, but wasn't sure how well those traveled." She handed a container to him from the bag and he made no move to take them. "Mulder, are you okay?" She looked at him and he shook his head. "You're not okay?" She set the food container down and stared at him.

"Mexican food," he said, shaking his head again.

"Yeah," she said drawing out the word and staring at him. "You like El Sol, right?"

"It's … I just had a phone call. It was Meredith, one of the teen girls we met on the beach after the movie premiere," he said looking up at her. She furrowed her brow at him and then raised her eyebrows. "You remember her?"

"I do remember her. She was a cute girl and that boy ..."

"Jeremy."

"Right, Jeremy. Whoa," she sat down and stared at him. "Is she okay? How … how did she even know how to find you? We never said we were FBI agents. How did she know yo … no, please don't tell me …" she groaned.

"Oh yeah, they saw it," he said with a nod.

"It's so embarrassing," she whined, closing her eyes and making a face.

"Apparently, it's like a cult classic with them, although, she said they like it for the terribleness of it, not because it's good," he explained, smiling slightly.

"Well, no shit. That movie was god awful. At least they have good taste," she huffed and he laughed softly. "So, just out of the blue she called to chat? That seems kinda odd."

He nodded, looking down at the food container on the desk. The aroma of it made him think of that night. Margaritas, shots of tequila, fajitas, and the taste of all of them mixing with the taste of Scully when she kissed him. He ached for the past, the ease at which he was able to love and touch her.

We're here though, he thought raising his eyes to look at her, the blue of her eyes pulling him in and steadying him, as they always did. We're here together again. Friends and partners before all else.

"She said that the arcade is closing, the one we all went to," he said and she sighed, sticking out her lip. "Yeah. And she said every year at this time they celebrate the day we were there, usually just watching the movie again and hanging out, but this year they went to the arcade. She said it was a fun night, but different than the past and that time doesn't stop, even if we want it to." He stared at her and she nodded, her eyes thoughtful.

"She wanted me to pass along a message to you, one of thanks. You told her that we worked together and were friends and partners above everything else," he said, trying to stop his smile and failing. "She also said you told her, I was the one person you wanted to speak to and see every day." He watched her swallow hard, look down, and then back at him.

"Still true," she said softly, a small smile on her face. He smiled back and nodded.

"Well, she wanted to thank you for speaking to her and helping her to see that Jeremy, whom she's been with since that night, and now married to for nine years with two daughters, was trying to get her attention," he smiled and she grinned.

"Seventeen years? Married and two daughters? That's wonderful. Good for them," she said, her grin slowly fading as she looked down. He knew where her mind wandered and wanted to bring her back to happier thoughts.

"You had it so bad for me," he said and her head snapped up. He winked at her and she shook her head.

"And you didn't?" she asked, her eyebrow arching up. He shrugged and lifted his hands in the air, then opened his food container.

She reached for the bag of food and took out her salad, placing it on the desk. Taking out the utensils, she handed a set to him and half the stack of napkins. As he reached for them, she held tight, forcing him to look at her.

"I wouldn't describe how I feel in the past tense," she said quietly, holding his gaze. He tilted his head and slowly grinned. Her cheeks reddened and she let go of the items in her hand.

She kept her head down as she opened her container and stabbed hard at her salad. He cut his burrito in half, putting one portion on the lid of the container, and reached for her salad. Lifting it up and away from her, he scraped some of it onto his plate and then put half the burrito on her plate. Handing it back to her, he grinned as he began to stab at the salad.

She stared at him, but then picked up the burrito and took a bite. Chewing it, she smiled back at him, a bit of sour cream on the side of her lip. He was about to reach out and wipe it off, when she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked it away, her eyes on his the whole time. His breath caught and he remembered feeling the same way seventeen years ago, eating a meal similar to this one. She smiled at him, a small knowing smile, and took another bite.

He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, and heard her humming. He opened his eyes and found her looking at a magazine on her lap, burrito in hand, and humming _Walking in Memphis._ She glanced at him briefly and then looked back down at the magazine.

The past was great, hell, it was amazing, but she was right, he would not continue thinking of them in the past tense. They were moving forward, at their own pace, and while the past was a part of it, the future was where he was looking.

Humming along with her, he took another bite of salad, grinning when she caught his eye, as the scent of the ocean, and all the memories it held, seemed to inexplicably and suddenly invade both their senses.


End file.
